Jones or Poynter?
by Riley Stewart
Summary: So he is her ex, he cheated, could she really go back to him? Or will she fall for another specific english boy?
1. The Beggining

**Ok so first off I would like to appologise for this being like.. really late.. but I am hoping that you will like it anyways and give me a review or something? Would like to know what you think about this one.. x**

**Roxy.**

_Being an identical twin was never the best of things, people would always think that you were each other, get you mixed up and everything, and to be honest, it gets really annoying.__  
__We both had long brown hair for a while, and I had red streaks in mine, although with people constantly getting us mixed up and everything, I got my hair cut, real short. Joy on the other hand couldnt part with her hair, ever.__  
__Yeah, everyone would be amazed that I am not totally psyched about being Tom Fletchers younger cousin.  
And before you start thinking it. No, we look nothing alike to Tom. I'm Glad. He was the chubby one in the family, the one with the dimple, and we had none. He was just strange, although you have to love him.__  
__Couldn't care. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love him and everything, but I just couldnt care that he is famous. He is and always will be 'Tommy' to me.__  
__I mean, I know he is famous in England, but I live in America. Never met or heard about any of his band mates. I mean, I have heard of them, I know their names, but only because Tom told me their names, while being on the phone for one of our weekly three hour conversations.__  
__Again, not bothered. I sat and wondered about when I did used to live in England. I knew this boy. He was my best friend. But after I fell for him, he ended up kissing me, and becoming my boyfriend.  
Then one day, I ended up walking into seeing him kissing my best friend, Nora. I hated her, I mean, why would she do that to me? Oh I remember, 'cause she is a tart. Yes, that is the only logical reason.__  
__We broke up, I hated him. He jumped the school fence and ran away. To london.  
All when I was 14. Still, don't care. He should die, maybe he did? I ponder on this.__  
__Never saw him again. Again, Glad. My parents transferred to Miami, and we left._

_Not because I wanted to run from him or anyone else, I just wanted the sun tan._

"Sweetheart" My mum said shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked, I was always nice to my mum. Not so much to my dad. But Joy is the other way around. I didn't get along with my dad, because I personally thought he was a stuck up prick who would rather entertain Joy than me, and it had always been that way.

"Tom's on the phone." She said smiling at me as she handed me the receiver.

"Ok" I smiled at her while taking the phone from her hands. What was he calling me for this time? I mean yeah, I love him and all, in a cousinly way, but the fact is, he has been calling alot more. Maybe he was on holiday? Or maybe he wanted something, or he was lonely and needed to buy a cat, although, why would I be the one he called for advice on cats? Hm, I am being ridiculous.

I laughed at the thought that Tom didnt have anyone else in the world to call but me.

"Yes Thomas darling?" I asked down the phone, smiling and I knew he would know I was smiling, he always did, but I didn't know why. At one point I was considering the thought of him hiding a camera in my room, but then I was like, eww he would see me naked and knew he wouldn't do it. He would be too creeped out. I am the only one in the world to be able to call him Thomas, he officially hates it. Not even Joy is allowed to call him that, I was seriously his favourite cousin. I love that, and smiled when I thought about it. Because with all of our grandparents, Tom's parents and everyone else all loved Joy more than me, because she was the nicer one, I didn't ever say I was a nice person. I can be, but you will most likely see the crude side to me.

_"Hey Rox, How're you?"_ I heard him speaking as though he had the phone balanced between his ear and his shoulder because he was playing on the xbox with one of the boys or he was cooking something, and to be fair, he was an amazing cook.

"Oh, I'm ok thanks. How're you?" I asked him in return, I was never mean to Tom either, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I am nice to everyone. I do know how to loathe and hate when needed. Like that idiotic ex boyfriend and ex best friend, still thinking they are dead in my books.

Again, I smiled at myself.

_"I'm ok actually, and I have some sorta bad news." _He spoke and my face lost all colour, as I felt the blood draining from my face, I hated when he said that, because I knew it would be bad news from my parents and they didn't know how to tell me, like I was staying with my gran or something, they would always use Tom to soften the blow.

"What?" I glared in the direction I thought would be England, knowing that he would never be able to see me, but you know what I mean. I was trying to make the glare come through in my voice, but I knew that I would just sound like I shat myself or something. And I knew I was most likely looking in the complete wrong direction.

_"Well, you're parents thought that this would be best coming from me.."_ He started, when I cut him off.

"You're not sending me to grans. I will not move. I will chain myself to a tree if I have to" When I said this, I heard him laughing hysterically on the other side of the phone. I didn't find it amusing in the slightest, ever. It wasn't fair that they would use my favourite person in my family to say something as horrible as I have to stay with the hag who smelt like old women and pee. Yes, pee.

_"I thought you might say that, you're parents are going on another one of their business trips, and I was wondering, to save you from going to the wrenches house, would you like to come live here for a bit with me and my band?" _Somehow, without my acknowledging it, my smile reappeared on my face.

**Ahhhaaaa. So.. ? What are your thoughts? Yes? No?x**


	2. TooSexyForMyHat's Chapter

**Here is the second chapter, and I am really hoping you like this.. :D x CANT BELIEVE I ALREADY HAVE 5 REVIEWS!**

**Ok, so sorry this is a short one.. but I am working on chapter threee.. I promise:D x**

**TooSexyForMyHat: **Well hello there :D. And this chapter is dedicated to you, since you were my first reviewer on the fic and on the chapter :D:D Yeah, so to find out who he is.. you will have to keep reading:D You'll find out soon enough though :D

**vickfletch: **Hey! Thanks for the review! I am so glad I have a new reader!!! :D And because your the first reviewer chapter two, this chapter is dedicated to you! :D. I totally understand about your english, and its ok :) what is your natural language, if you dont mind me askin? :) xx

**GroowyL:** Haha! Thanks for letting me know that this is one of your favourites I know you know what is going to happen, but I am re doing it all, and might end up putting different parts into it :Dx

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly: **Haha, I am glad that you think that this will be a good one.. :D Well pleased with that comment like. And I think to find out, you will have to keep on reading.. :D

**Danibear01: **Oh oh oh. A new reader. I do love getting new readers:D And I am so glad that you think that this will be a good fic.. :D Hope you enjoy it :D

**Joy.**

_I hate homework. I really is the thing that teachers use to terrorize people as they can't live with them and hang them in the basement by their thumbs.__  
__Cant stand it.  
But it needs to be done if I want to keep up my A+ record.  
Ah, I love saying that.  
Sitting on my floor is not very comfy, infact, my butt is going numb. So numb it hurt.__  
__Gah, it gives me incentive to write faster so that I can get off the floor quicker, right?_

I heard mother going into Roxy's room talking on the phone to Tom.

_I don't see why he likes her more than me? We're identical for freak sakes.  
Hm, but I love her._

Then I heard Roxy scream.

_He must have invited her to England or something, and where's my invite? Exactly. Non-existent__.  
__I do love him, I have to, and he is my big cousin. But I would rather stay at grans, cause then I can go to school, and see my friends,  
If Roxy did go then I don't know what I am going to do, I mean, who will I play guitar with, or sing with in music class.  
I am going to get stuck with that little guy who looks like a mouse, he smells like one too, oh whats his name.. it's.. brad. That's it.  
Ew.  
And then there would be.._

I was thinking when my mother came into my room. Gah, I couldn't be bothered with her at this moment in time.

"Darling." She started.

"If people were supposed to call me 'Darling'.. " I started using the air quote thingy's, "Then it would be on my birth certificate" I said, not even looking up from my homework.

"You're father and I are going on a business trip. Are you ok with staying with your grandma?" She asked, and I finally looked at her, I stood.

"Well it's not as if I have a choice, but sure. I'd love to." I said in her face and walked straight past her. Walking to the bathroom. I realised I needed to pee.

***

I packed my bags quickly and walked into Roxy's room. She was sitting on the ground, looking at a top.

"What does this top say to you?" She asked me.

"It says.. " I started squinting to see if there was writting on the front like alot of her clothes, but there wasn't, "It doesn't say anything" I said. Thoroughly confused.

"Hm."

After a while of Roxy confusing me with her clothes thingy my bobs, she had finally finished packing. And Dad was driving us to the airport to drop her off, then he was taking me to Grandma's.

I watched as Roxy walked through the terminal away from me, and thought to myself.

_Jeez. I'm gonna miss her._

**SO what do you think?**


	3. EmmaJonasBrothersMcflys Chapter1

**Ok so here is the third chapter. And oh mywow. I have people reviewing already !:D **

**I love you guys so far.**

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly: **Because you were the first reviewer on this chapter, this shall be dedicated to you:D And I am so glad that you reviewed again, and I think your reading into it too much haha, it is just like, if you have two cousins, one will be your favourite, because you just get along with them more, if that makes sense? xx

**Vickfletch: **Thank you for reviewing again! And wow, argentina? Im from Scotland haha. And it is rather typical weather right now, cloudy and lots of wind. Although, it has been hotter recently.. haha. Anyways, I am glad that you liked the chapter and here is more for you:D x

**Roxy.**

I sat on my floor, I couldn't believe that I was going to England, the place of my birth, my first real _home_. I looked through loads of clothes, and thought about how it was going to be, back there, Would I see people I knew, would I see the one person I hated most in this world? I smiled, thinking of Tom again, of his band were four, Tom, Harry and Danny, And another with the name Dougie. I used to know someone called Douglas. But I didnt want to judge the boy before I met him. And to be fair, I did miss the place.

"What does this top say to you?" I asked Joy, I have no idea why but even when either of us was silent and sneaking into the others bedroom, we knew that the other was there. Like pscho-something or another. Like I could feel her presence behind me.

"It says.." She looked confused. "It doesn't say anything" She said. Now looking extremely confused.

In my head. I chuckled. I knew that she was looking for writting on the top, but I was talking about it's inner meaning, and she obviously couldnt find it.

"Hm.."

***

I walked through the terminal after saying my goodbyes to my sister, I was sure going to miss her, and father. _Not missing him so much._

I boarded the plane and turned my phone off after texting Tom saying..

_Boarding plane, see you soon x_

I sat on the plane, and plugged in my ipod to my ears. I was always one for loving music, it was something that could just control me and take me deep into my thoughts, without me having to do anything to help it along the way.

Before I knew anything about it, the flight attendant was waking me up telling me that it was time to get off the plane. We were in England. I was _home_.

I walked towards the bagging area and waited and picked up my bags. For some reason, I always felt rushed at the bagging belt thing. Like someone might steal my clothing, oh I would be mad. I had a phobia of theives. They are horrible little vultchures.

I walked through the terminal and seen Tom, he looked different from the last time I had seen him his hair was spiked, and to be honest. He looked good.

"Tom!" I sqealed at him, and hugged him with all my might, I did miss him, no matter what I Always said.

"Hey Rox!" He said, hugging me back. My smile growing larger at his arms holding me close.

I walked out of the airport, and into a limo. Jeez. He was famous.

We talked alot. In the limo, I couldn't wait to see what his place looked like. He had told me he was rather popular, but now I knew just how modest he was being.

"So, Hows Joy?" He asked.

"Oh she seems good. I have no idea really, I think she is a bit annoyed at mum making her go to grans and I am allowed to come to England but who knows, I am going to miss her like crazy though." I said, looking out the window.

"It's going to be good. Oh!" He exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, looking at him, his big chocolate brown eyes, so caring, full of happiness.

"I forgot to tell you, your first couple of days will be spent with just me and Danny, " He said, smiling at me.

"Why?" I asked

"Doug and Harry are at their parents houses, visiting home."

"Cool," I smiled as the limo stopped outside what appeared to be a mansion to me. This look certainly suited Tom.

He took my luggage inside and as I followed him, we entered a massive room with sofas, seats, a massive tv, bookshelves, record stands, cd stackers, and a guy sitting on one of the seats, playing xbox on the massive tv. This guy, I presumed to be Danny. His hair brown and curly, his posture, he was topless. And boy, was he beautiful.

_Then he got off his seat, walked over and kissed me full on the lips. His body so full of strength. Gorgeous._

"Dan, move yer butt." I heard Tom saying, waking me from my daydreams.

"Ah, sorry man. Didnt expect you back so early, he jumped down off the sofa and yawned while stretching. He outstrecthed a hand and smiled at me. "I'm Danny" He said, I almost melted. He was so beautiful.

"Roxy" I managed to breath.

**Ok, so what did you think of the third?x**


	4. GroowyL's Chapter1

**Ok, so here is number four.. :D I am loving you guys for reviewing ever so much! FIVE PEOPLE REVIEWED THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS THE MOST CHAPTER REVIEWS IVE HAD SOOO FAAARRR:D:D:D**

**TooSexyForMyHat: **I am glad that you liked it, and that you found out who the stupid ex was :P xx

**GroowyL: (ONE) **I am so glad that you liked this chapter, and I shall look into it all. **(TWO) **I am really glad that you liked this, and I know, I thought about what I would do if I were in her position, and so thenwrote it all in the chapter. I am hoping that you like the rest :) This chapter is dedicated to you because you reviewed more than once :D xx

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly: **Haha, I am so glad that you did enjoy it again :D And you're guessing right when you think Douglas is Dougie. :P x

**VickFletch: **Haha, Scotland isnt bad I guess. I mean, the weather can be really groggy, like today, its misty and looks like it is going to rain, but then again the other day everyone got sunburnt. It is really unpredictable. And I guess you could say that all of the country side is nice, but I dont really take that much notice in it to be honest. And haha. Roxy is my favourite too. At the moment, I know what is going to happen with Joy, but then she isnt the main character, Roxy is. Although she is the second main character, if that makes sense? And I do actually understand what you want to say, here is the fourth chapter for you :) Hope to here from you soon :D x

**ThatGirl16: **Well hello there old reader! I love getting old readers back, you know that? I think you just made my day :D And I know right, if I saw Danny, I would probably try act cool but totally embarrass myself by banging into something or falling over or even getting hit by a car or something. I hope you like this xx

**Joy.**

I missed Roxy already, it was strange being back in my grandma's house, especially without Rox, my best friend, my twin sister. To be honest, I did want to be in England. I did care. I thought I wouldnt mind having to stay in a house with a stinking old person who barely moved and stank of decomposing bodies.

_Ew,  
The stale smell of general old person is suffocating my nose.  
I could not live here for the next.. wait, how long were my parents gone for?  
Where did they go?_

All of these thoughts filled my head, and I hadn't noticed till now that I didnt know where they were going or anything, I knew no details. I didnt understand this, usually when they went somewhere, they would at least tell me I could contact them, where they were, when they would be back, but they never did say anything about it. Like they just up and vanished into thin air.

I instantly called Roxy.

"Roxy!" I said as I heard her answer her phone. Even before she had time to say anything, I knew I had to let her know it was me, somehow I was freaking out, and didnt know how to cope anymore, not without her and my parents.

_"Yeah sis?"_

"Where have mother and dad gone?"

_"Who cares?"_

"I do! I am not staying here for longer than need be, I can smell her decomposing!" I said in a loud sharp whisper, I didnt want to be here, I wanted to be in England, with my sister.

I still didnt know anything, as me and Rox said our goodbyes _again_ I called my dad. _No answer._

I decided I had to call mother then, no matter how much it pained me to have her thinking I needed her. _No answer._

_Am I going crazy, or have we been ditched, bumped, abandoned?_

**I know that this one is really short, don't worry, it will pick up soon:D x**


	5. ThatGirl16's Chapter

**Ok, so I totally want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed, you make my day :) This fic is almost re writting itself :P x **

**Although I must say, I am so sorry for the late update, I was planning on doing it daily, but I got out and didnt come home for a day or two, and I am home today, so I will be updating tonight, to make up for my lacking in presense this weekend. I have my friend Kyanna's seventeenth birthday weekend. Yes, where we are from, we dont do parties. We do weekends. Although I will be working aswell tomorrow so I will need to stay at hers on the friday night, and then I will be home for work on saturday morning, but I will be going back up to perth for staying at hers on the saturday again. So i wont be home till sunday night, and I appollogise, so how about I update three chapters today, and you review all three? And I will love you all the more.. ?x**

**ThatGirl16: **Wow. I uploaded and within five minutes you had reviewed!:O. Anyways, I know right, it is rather sweet that they are practically inserperable, but this will all be taken into consideration.. read on?x

**GroowyL: **I know, it is a bit of a shame that she doesnt know yet, but shh neither does anyone else who is reading this haha. And I know, Roxy is my favourite, and tbh I think she is everyone's favourite twin, although I just dont know how to put Joy across, if that makes sense? x

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcFLY: **I am glad that you liked it :D And I am so glad that your not worried :D And to find out, you'll have to read on.. :D im so mean muahahaha :D x

**Vickfletch: **Well I do love McFLY. And yeah, that could be ok I guess, if you wanted to move here, I mean, I love Edinburgh, and Glasgow. Two of my most favourite places in the world. I did see McFLY, AND they were amazing. I have seen them live 6 times now :D And I saw busted live 5 times:D I think that you should make the most of a bands performances while you can, because if you dont, you will up and lose them, cause they break up or die or something haha. And I likes pretty much everyone, from the black eyed peas to acdc, you name it, I will listen to it haha. To find out what happens with the sisters you will have to read on though :D x

**Thatissomcfly: **I know right, I mean yeah, having him as a cousin or an uncle or something would be rather great, but then again, a boyfriend would be so much better, although if you hadnt noticed, Danny is my favourite for the moment :D I am really sorry for the late update, it is all explained in the author note :) x

**Roxy.**

I came down the stairs. I had no recolition of falling asleep, but I knew that this house was amazing. It had 6 bedrooms. One now being mine, four being the boys and another spare. I didnt know why they didnt just have a house that was just big enough for them, but they said that they liked more space, so I had nothing to do but believe them. I laughed at the way my cousin still stuck by his childish antics, and with that absolutely gorgeous Danny guy, they were like brothers. Which would make it feel odd if I were to date him right? Wrong, nothing to do with Tom, yes, stick with that train of thought.

I walked into the kitchen smiling to myself where I heard voices. New voices. I knew this was probably his other band mates or something.

I was wearing nothing but my pajamas and I really could give a damn. My grey short shorts and tank top, it certainly knew how to show my figure and it kinda shows my breast a tad on the large side. Well, other people have said they're big, and to Joy too, but we don't believe them. After all I'm a size 34E and Joy is a 34D.

I walked into the room and seen four boys sitting around the kitchen table. Tom being one, I smiled at him and sat beside another, Danny. I couldnt help but think about how hot he looked without a top on, which he sat next to me topless again, did they all have tendancies to walk around half naked and look so goregous it makes me drool? Tom handed me a bowl of cereal and I noticed that the whole room had gone silent. I had been spending alot of time with Danny and Tom, Tom had always been one of my best friends, but Danny was becoming one. He was so funny, and caring. Who knows, maybe I was falling for him, no that was a bad plan, I swore to myself never to like a guy as much as I had liked the traitor, the cheater, that bastardly ex boyfriend.

"Oh, don't mind me. Chat away" I said smiling as I felt Danny's eyes on me. Digging into my favourite cereal, Tom always knew I would be grumpy without a proper bowl of cookie crisp. I realised that there were only three boys in the kitchen, which left one out, making me think he was probably the lazy one.

"Roxy.." I heard someone breath from the other side of the table. I looked up at him, and boy, had he changed.

His hair was in an emo style, blonde with brown parts. His baby face still in tact. But his body had filled out, he looked goregous. _Goregously annoying._

_Jeez. Why do I always meet them when they are topless?_

I thought to myself.

And thats when I knew who he was. The boy from Essex.

The boy who cheated, suddenly, anger filled my whole body and I couldn't talk. I just walked from the room, tears now spilling down my cheeks. Tom knew, Tom knew what I went through, and he didnt warn me that he had befriended him? I went upstairs and grabbed my laptop out of my bag, sitting on the floor with it on my lap and signed into messenger. This was the way that I would keep contact with Joy without running up massive long distance phone bills.

**RockingRoxy Signed In.**

**IsntItAJoy: **Hey Babe!!

**RockingRoxy: **Hey sis.:'(

**IsntItAJoy: **What's up?

**RockingRoxy: **Today is going crappy! I went downstairs yeah? And this really hot guy Danny is sitting there topless, I sit down and start eating breakfast, and someone says my name right? So I obviously turn to see who it is. I looked at him, and there he is. Bet you can guess who it was if I tell you he is a cheating backstabbing bastard!

**IsntItAJoy: **Omg! Was it Dougie?

**RockingRoxy: **Yeah, and he is gorgeous! I just dont know what I am supposed to say to him, I mean, he cheated, with one of our best friends?! And what about Tom? He befriended the cheating little worm! And didnt tell me?

**IsntItAJoy: **I'm sure everything will work out hun, I wish I were there..

I heard my bedroom door opening and looked up expecting Tom to be standing with a sympathetic look on his face, but instead it was Danny, with a confused look on his face.

"Hey," He said, almost in a whisper.

"Hey, hold on, I'm just saying bye." I replied to him, letting him know that I wasn't just going to be anti-social and sit on the computer while he was talking to me.

**RockingRoxy: **Look, I need to go. Danny's here. Going to go talk to him.

**IsntItAJoy: **No prob x

**RockingRoxy Signed Off.**

"What happened down there?" He asked, looking at me with caring eyes, my eyes were probably red and bloodshot from crying. I didnt care, I wanted people to know I was hurt. I wasnt an iron giant, I couldnt hold back tears when I was hurt. Especially not after what he did to me.

"Ah, nothing." I said, wiping my face. Thinking that it might be easier for him to talk to me if I didnt look so bothered about it, but I knew it would take me a very long time to get through it, what would I say to him? Would I just rub it off? No. And Tom, how could I look at him again, knowing he went behind my back?

"You can talk to me you know" He said, and I turned to him and looked into his eyes. They were gorgeous, enough to take you and hold you forever. Electrifying blue, mesmerising.

Thats when I broke down. I told him everything.

He was so trustworthy. With his bright blue orbs of sexiness.

**Hmmm. Wonderful. SO what did you think of the sisterly bonding session?**


	6. GroowyL's Chapter2

**Ok, so this is chapter six.. I have been re writting all of these in one day, well, most of them, because I am very very busy all of the other days, and I can just come home then, write review replies and then post.. brilliant plan right?**

**GroowyL: **I am glad you liked it, and here is the next chapter for you :D There will be one more update before I go to bed tonight:D

**Anywaaaays.. on with the chapter.**

**Joy.**

Ok, so I knew now that I should probably have asked to go with Roxy, I knew that Tom wouldnt have minded, but my parents would probably have been like, oh yeah, you really should go to your grans, hell no. Never again. Grandma's was so boring. All I could do was write more songs, sit on the internet or study. Considering the old bat was always sleeping. I basically had the house to myself. I swear she would sleep through a house party. Or an earthquake. Infact, I could have a house party, and when she woke up, say the place was ruined because of an earthquake, she would know nothing of the sort.

After Roxy had signed out of messenger, my mobile phone started to ring. This was unusual because it was the mobile that I used to keep in contact with my parents.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, who's this?" I asked, generally wondering, they sounded authoritive. They sounded like the kind of person who would call people up in order to give them bad news.

_"Hello, I am Amy Macpherson from Miami Hospital. I am very sorry to tell you that your parents have been killed in a road accident." _And with that, the phone fell from my hands, my jaw dropped. I thought they abandoned us, but they _died?_

**So I know that Joy's chapters are very very short.. but they will get longer in time.. Promise!x**


	7. GroowyL's Chapter3

**Chapter seven anyone?**

**GroowyL: **Well, to be honest, I havent had time to write it. And I am so glad that you liked it. I will write the chapter tomorrow before I disappear off the side of the earth again :) x

**Roxy.**

I awoke in the morning and walked over the hallway to Danny's bedroom, I put my ear to the door to see if I could hear him snoring, to see if he was still asleep. And right enough, I heard his snoring through the door. I silently opened the door and crept over to the side of his bed and after three, I jumped on him, forcing him awake. I looked down on his tired eyes, his face screwing up as he attempted to see his attacker.

He only grunted before thumping his head back to the pillow, making a noise instead of having to tell you he was awake, in his mind, this used less energy.

"Wake up sleeping gutsy" I said, and snorted with laugher, I did crack myself up. I used the fact that he was always eating in order to insult him in a joke.

"Morning" He managed to say as he turned over, his face was all red from just waking up. He squinted his eyes at the light coming through his curtains, again.

We agree'd to let him shower and things and we would meet downstairs in the kitchen. As I walked into the kitchen to take my usual seat, still not talking to Dougie. Someone was sitting in my seat. I was ready to tell them to budge until they jumped on me, I must have not properly woken up as it took me a while to realise who it was.

"Sis!" I exclaimed, then I suddenly got confused and pushed her away."Why're you here?" I asked, not meaning to be rude at all, but when your sister is supposed to be in Miami, and she is sitting in your breakfast chair, probably eating your breakfast and them jumping on you, well you kinda get my drift right?

"Oh well, you see, Joy has come to stay too, considering the news she had to.." Tom started before Joy slapped her hand over Toms mouth.

"She doesn't know about that" Joy said, giving Tom a warning look.

"I don't know about what?" I asked her, hearing the kitchen door swing open, I didnt bother to turn and look at who it was.

"Wow" She said. Now I knew. Danny had appeared behind me. And she was going to steal him from me.

"Hey, I'm.." Danny began before I shut him up by putting my arm out so he couldnt get any closer to her.

"What don't I know!" I asked rather loudly.

"Our parents.. they died in a car accident on the way to the airport the other day" She said, looking at the floor. No wonder she hadn't wanted to tell me.

"Who wants pancakes?" I heard Dougie say as he was standing by the fridge. I hadn't actually noticed him before now. I felt a large feeling of anger inside my chest towards him.

I turned to look at him, again I could feel anger welling up inside me.

"You inconsiderate arsehole!" I screamed in his face.

"And you're such an angel" He said glaring right into my face. I couldnt believe he was actually going to turn this on me, what had I actually done wrong to him, in order for him to cheat on me with one of my best friends, and then this? Arsehole.

"You know what, I am not in the mood. Go fuck Nora!" I yelled and ran from the room.

_Joy could have Danny, I mean, what was I to her? She was the more girly of the two of us, Tom could have her as the new favourite, what would it matter if I were here or not? Dougie could go die, and Harry? Well I liked Harry because he was the only one who hadnt proceeded to ruin my life. I just wanted them all to leave me alone, but at the same time, I wanted nothing more but to talk to Danny._

_._

**So what did you think?x**


	8. EmmaJonasBrothersMcflys Chapter2

**Ok, so I know I said I wasnt going to update until sunday night, but I got this written and thought I would post it. I am writting a few more tonight and then heading to bed, but I wont be able to write or read anything until Sunday night. But then I am home all of monday, so I will get caught up on reading and everything. **

**Hope you all like this. And I would like to thank everyone that has subscribed and reviewed in the last week or so. You have made my month, or two haha. **

**Enjoy x**

**GroowyL: (one)**I am glad that you liked this chapter, and thanks for being the first to review, AGAIN, :D xx **(two) **I know what you mean about feeling sorry for him and everything, but then again, it was supposed to be the way he said it, just like he didnt care about their parents or anything, if that makes sense? And I know what you mean, I want to talk to him too, I mean, who wouldnt want to talk to THE Danny Jones haha :D And here is the update that you longed for :D

**Vickfletch: **Yeah, I saw busted five times, and mcfly six. And I do know all of the bands you were talking about. Hoping you liked this update :D x

**Thatissomcfly: **YAY YOU REVIEWED:D. I think you were the happiest reviewer like ever! :D And of course I will read your fics! Although, it may take me a while, I should get round to it sooner or later. Ooh, Im looking forward to that now :O:P And I know right, it would be a total shame, but then again, who wouldnt be happy if a half naked certain Mr Jones was right in front of you if you know what I mean. :D x

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly: (one)**I know right, I mean, I wouldnt like to stay in a house with a half dead stinky old person. It would be like torture! haha. And to find out what happens, you will have to scroll down and read on :D woop. x **(two)** I know right, I didnt know what to do with that plot, so I thought about it long and hard and decided that it was the best way to go :/ But yes, poor parents. **(three) **I cannot believe you reviewed all three chapters :O This chapter is so dedicated to you. You deserve a FFoscar or something haha. And I know what you mean, but I can tell you that Joy will be with someone, but who it is will just have to remain a secret for now.. :D x Enjoy x

**That Girl16: **I know right, it was a shame when it all went down, but oh wells :/ And I love the fact that you have faith in the fic :D, woop, but to be honest it was just a joke in his mind and he was trying to lighten the mood, but then she thought about it in a different way, because he didnt have any remorse what so ever and it was as though he was glad that this had happened to the girls, if that makes sense at all? Here is your awaited update:D x

**TooSexyForMyHat: **I know, it was a bit of a shame right, but here is the update that you wished for :D x

**Joy.**

I didnt know why Roxy was so angry with me. I didnt mean to not tell her, I just didnt want to hurt her. The only person she had spoken to in the last week was Danny, not Tom, Danny. I thought this was strange, because if she couldnt or wouldnt talk to me, she would always talk to Tom, but she didnt seem to want to have anything to do with him. Everytime I spoke to Danny she would walk out of the room, like I was commiting a crime she didnt want to see or something, but I knew, everyone but Danny knew she liked him. And I even thought he had some small incline on what she was thinking about all of the time. I clicked a while back why she was acting odd and walking away when I spoke to Dan, she thought I liked him. And I would tell her the truth if she would talk to me about it, I didnt want Danny. Sure, he was good looking, but he wasnt my type.

I sat alongside Harry at the Dinner table, spaghetti covering all of our plates. I love it. It has got to be my all time favourite meal, of all time.

Starting with me, it was Harry on my left then Dougie to his, Then Danny, Roxy and Tom.

Small talk was made at the table but after Dinner, I had decided to go for a little walk. The tension in the house was becoming something that was nearing unbarable. I dont know why, but I just felt the need, sometimes me and Roxy are like that. I walked along some dirt roads and found a very long straight hard mud but loose stone road and began to walk along it. The wind was slapping me in the face, blowing my hair back. I knew why I missed this place from our childhood. You didnt have to try excape the heat everyday, but more like you were caught in the beauty of the hills, the wind.

Suddenly someone touched my shoulder. I turned to see who it was, and it was a red faced Harry. His chest moving rapidly as he panted. He did look rather gorgeous out of breath.

"Joy, I have been shouting you for ages, but you just kept on walking" He said in between gasps for air. I smiled at him.

"Sorry, I must have been dreaming." I spoke back, we walked along the road talking and joking. He was being so kind. It was different. I mean, I had thought about everything, about how goodlooking Doug was, my sisters ex, but I knew why they broke up, and no matter how cute he was, I couldnt go there, I wouldnt be able to trust him in that kind of relationship. Then again, Harry was different. He had never really spoken bad about anyone, no matter how high the tension level got.

After a while, I felt goosebumps down my arms. Harry was such a sweet guy to me, he realised and before I knew what he was doing he was walking behind me with his arms around me, suddenly I felt warm, everywhere he touched me tingled. I smiled, showing my straight white teeth. I couldnt remember the last time I had smiled like this.

I couldn't believe it. I had known him for almost a week and a bit, and although it was amazingly fast, I was starting to fall for him. He was kind. And smart. Not like Danny. I mean, Danny was good looking, and funny, but Harry was all of that and more. He was smart, and not cocky smart, book smart.

When we got back I ran up to Roxy's room and burst in, she was sitting on her bed.

She just looked at me, she had been smiling at something she held in her hand. But when she saw me appearing in her doorway, she frowned.

"Yes?" She asked, and I knew that tone. She didnt want me there. And I could kind of understand it. She thought I was here to ruin everything, she didnt like me because I hadnt told her about our parents death, and because I didnt automatically hate Dougie after what he did to her.

I mean, sure, I was angry, but it wasnt my place to fall out with him, after all, it wasnt me that he cheated on.

"Look, I am going to say this all in a oner so that you dont interupt me, ok?" I asked her in return, not returning her attatude. She simply nodded as she looked up at me from her bed.

"I didnt not tell you about their death because I didnt think you should know, I didnt tell you because I thought you would rather be told face to face, rather than having to be told on the phone like I did. I rushed over here to get rid of that old hag, who tried to keep me hostage might I add! I dont like Danny, he is good looking, but he isnt my type, and I amnt falling out with Dougie because it isnt my place. I amnt saying I am best friends with him or anything anymore, not after all he did, but then again, I cant be angry with him forever, and neither should you. I love you sis, you are my sister, and my ultimate best friend, and I hope that you can say the same thing about me" I said, finishing off as I saw tears in her eyes.

I felt her arms linking around my neck as she dived off the bed and into my arms.

"I love you too sis" I heard her whisper in my ear befor half letting me go and smiling at me, tears rolling down both of our cheeks.

**So, what did you think?x**


	9. ZombieCullenPoynter's Chapter

**Ok then, so here is number nine. God, this fic is flying onto here isnt it? There are around 30 chapters in this fic, and there is a sequel :D Hope you like this.. x**

**GroowyL: **I am really glad you liked the chapter, and she had a reason for being mean to people though dont you think? here is the chapter you have waited so patiently on :D x

**TooSexyForMyHat: **Glad you liked the chapter with the love haha. And I know right, its better that way I think anyways :D x

**That Girl16: **Here is the chapter you waited on, and I am really pleased you like this, never mind love it haha. And I know right, it was rather sweet at the end I thought haha x

**ZombieCullenPoynter: **I do love you for being the most recent new reviewer :D. I am glad you liked the chapter, :D And I am glad also that you like the way that it has been written, here is the more that you asked for :D x

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly: **Thanks so much :D Just in general haha And it is good that they made up right, I mean, if they are twins, I think that they should be thick as thieves or whatever that stupid saying is haha x

**Roxy.**

After having talked everything over with Joy, we were back to normal. I hated being away from her, but I thought that I was right that time round. Aparently not. I was going to try my hardest to get her and Harry together. _No wait, I shouldnt, the last time I tried something like that, they both beat me up. Lets just stay out of everything._

I came out of my bedroom and seen her walking down the stairs, I took a running leap and landed on her back, giving her a fright and so we both went tumbling down the stairs, landing at the bottom with an almighty thud.

"What was that?" We heard Tom yelling as he came out of the kitchen with a spatulla in his hand. I thought about what great use he could do with that and burst out laughing. I think that Joy had thought the same as she was crying in laughter aswell. We rolled around for ages, laughing and giggling.

"Why are you on the ground?" Danny asked me, smiling in my face as his head popped into my vision, he was above me but the other way around.

"We fell" I breathed as Joy laughed at my embarrassment. I smiled as wide as jupitar as he helped me up.

"You mean, you jumped on my back and scared the living daylights out of me and we fell from the middle of the stairs!" She said through her laughter.

"You should have caught me then." I said, sticking my tongue out at her and crossed my arms as she still lay on the ground.

***

Once we had finally gotten off the floor after having Harry and Dougie accidentally trip over us becuase they were sleepy, causing more laughter, we had breakfast and decided to go swimming.

Joy and I were upstairs deciding on what to wear as the boys were playing xbox waiting on us. They would always moan about us taking ages, but everyone knew that Danny was the one who took the longest in the shower by far, and he would always insist on going for one last. But not today, which was why he was ready before us.

"Danny?" I yelled down the stairs and made him walk all the way to my room before I would tell him what I wanted. I was wearing nothing but my extremely tight blue and white polka dot bikini, this showed off my tan amazingly.

"Yeah?" He asked popping his head around my doorframe and then slowly walked into my room with his mouth agape.

"What do you think?" I asked, "Blue or red?" I then moved the red in front of me.

He walked up to me and took the red out of my hand and threw it in the corner and held my hips in his hands. At that moment I wanted to jump on him and kiss him for ever more. But I decided to make him want me.

"Woah there cowboy." I said as I slipped out of his grip.

He stood there scratching his head as Joy stood behind him giving me the thumbs up.

"So red or blue?"

"Definitely blue"

***

Joy and I ran towards the swimming pool hand in hand, we couldnt wait to get inside and get changed. I was wearing blue, she was wearing red. Which Harry said would remind him of who was who, making us laugh all the while.

After changing I opened my dressingroom and was instantly shoved back into it by a massive bare chest, the door was relocked. And as I looked up to see who my captor was and to decide on whether to scream or beat them up, I couldn't do either.

Danny had me pressed against the wall of the changing room.

"Yes Mr Jones?" I managed to get out of my voice box through my nerves. My stomach was doing summersaults, butterflies erupting out of nowhere.

"I have a question" He said, taking my cheek in his hand, which automatically made my face turn into the palm of his hand and smile, blushing uncontrollably.

"Yes?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Would you hit me if I kissed you?"

**Sooo?**


	10. vickfletchs chapter

**AND I JUST WANT TO SAY HOW SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I AM FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. I AM BAD.**

**BUT I HAVE BEEN SUUUUUPER BUSY :/**

**vickfletch: **it doesnt matter that you forgot to review the other one, it matters that you still reviewed this chapter. I am so sorry for the longest wait in history.. i have been super busy with everything going on around me. So here is the long awaited update you wished for xxx

**TooSexyForMyHat: **I am glad that you liked it and here is the next one for you. Again, I appologise for the long wait on an update. But I should be updating weekly now?xx

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly: **Haha, I dont know, to find out if they will you just need to keep reading on :) xxxx

**That Girl16: **Haha, I am so so so sorry for the longest wait in history for an update I have just been so god damn busy. And I know what you mean about the whole laughing when they fell down the stairs, I laughed when I was writting it haha. xxxx

**McFlyxLoverxKatie:** Here is the update you asked for. And I am so sorry that it took so long, usually I dont have this long of a gap in between chapters.. hoping you like it :D x

**GroowyL: **Thanks so much for reviewing again haha. And wouldnt we all let Danny kiss us ? :O :L xxxx

**Joy.**

I got changed into my red bikini with had white dots on it. Suddenly my door opened, _lucky I wasnt naked, _I looked at who was locking the door once more. Harry.

My heart almost jumped out of my chest.

"How did you do that?" I asked him, he must have been magic.

"These are easy locks to pick." He said simply smiling at me.

"So, what?" I asked, wondering why he was here. And thats when it happened. He kissed me, full on the lips and I couldnt let him go, before I knew it, I was lifted up against the wall kissing him with all my might. My legs and arms wrapped tightly around him. His tongue carressing mine. His lips softer than I ever would have imagined.

***

I walked out into the swimming pool and found Roxy, we went on the flumes for a while. And I seen her eyeing Danny up and he winked at her a few times. I wondered about what I didnt know.

"Hey Rox, come pee with me?" I asked her.

"Sure" She said, smiling widely.

We got into the toilets and I instantly checked if people were in here, but they weren't.

"Spill" I said.

"You first" She said, smiling cunningly.

"Harry Kissed me"

"Danny Kissed me"

We both spilled at the same time.

After spilling our dirty little secrets we got back in the pool. Roxy on Danny's back and me on Harry's, Doug on Tom's. We played that game, I cant remember its name, but that one with the whole who can get each other off first? Yeah, that one.

I lost first, then Roxy. So the other boys won.

As I went down I felt something touching me, I opened my eyes and seen Harry, he kissed me quickly and retreated to the surface.

Gah, he made me love him.

**Hmmm.**

**Review?**


	11. Another GroowyL Chap

**Ok, so I know it has been a week since I last updated, and I am really sorry about this whole thing with no one knowing when I will update and all of that. **

**I am going to be updating weekly I think?**

**I am just getting everything sorted for going to College on the 31st, and then also trying to keep a social life on track, plus the whole thing with this sorta new boyfriend. **

**Sorry for the long wait in between, I hope you still love me? Cause I still love you!!**

**GroowyL: **I am glad that you understand and that you still love me, life has just been absolutely hectic, but everything should be getting back on track in the next month or so, I will just have to write through the week, and keep my social life for the weekend, think my parents would rather that too since they hardly see me haha. Here is the update you were waiting on, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writting it :D x

**xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex: **I am glad that you took the time to review, AGAIN haha. And they may be happy couples just now, but will it last? Who knows, to find out, you shall just have to keep reading on and reviewing !:D

**TooSexyForMyHat: **I am really glad you liked it again, and here is another update, I hope you like it :D

**ThatGirl16: **Good to hear from you again :D And I am glad that you thought it was worth it, I should be learning to update on the move somehow, but I amnt sure how to do that as of yet :P Hope you like this :D

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly: **Yeah, I think that is what its called, but I didnt want to write that and be wrong then look like a total pleb, here is another chapter for your amusement :D Hope you like it :D x

**Roxy.**

"Will you hit me if I kissed you?" I heard him saying in my ear. I wanted to melt right there and then. His voice was a little growly but it just made him all the hotter. I couldnt help but stand there and smile to myself and bite my lip, was he really looking at the me I saw in the mirror? I knew I was falling for him, but I also knew that I still felt something for Dougie, no matter how much I denied it. I wouldnt be able to just forget about him, but then again, I wouldnt be able to just forgive him either. He had broken my heart, but I guess he was just one of those guys who you thought about and no matter how many bad times there were, you would always be thinking about the amazing times. Especially because there was so many. Like that time where he picked me up, and looked as though he was going to kiss me, and threw me in the schools swimming pool. I looked up, he was laughing down on me, his eyes gone small, and all I could do was smile.

"Try me and see what happens" I found myself saying before my brain had even registered an approval. And then he did it, he kissed me softly on the lips, his hands moving to the sides of my face as he held me closer to him, he was so caring, I just wanted to fall all the time so that he would catch me. I kissed him back softly, his lips felt so good. Like water when your dehydrating.

Before I noticed a change his tongue had slipped into my mouth and thats when everything started to change, his arms went from my face to underneath my bum, and he lifted me up and sat on the small bench inside the changing room, I was sat on his lap and he was toying with me, I wanted him right there and then, but I had always promised that I would not have sex with someone unless I was going out with them, and to this day, I had managed it. Mainly because the only one I had been with was Dougie.

I kept kissing him, after he had moved me, his kisses kept getting more intense and promising. They were getting deeper. And I found myself wanting more. I couldnt help it, and I mean, who would be able to help it when Danny Jones was kissing you that way!

"We.. Should.. Get.. Goin.." He said, mumbling through kisses. Smiling all the time, because he knew that I wanted that kiss just as much as he had, otherwise, he would have been able to talk.

I stopped kissing him to speak.

"Yeah, they'll wonder where we are." I got off him and walked to the small door and unlocked it. Then I felt my body being pushed against the door from behind, I knew that it was Danny, it turned me on so much.

"Hopefully I'll get a better feel of you later" I heard him whispering into my ear and we left to go get swimming. As he walked along snickering to himself.

***

After I had spilled everything to Joy and she to me, we went back into the pool and played that game where you have to knock people off the other ones backs? Yeah, Well I was on Danny's back, Joy on Harry's and Doug on Tom's, the sight of this made me laugh. It was like three couples, although we knew that neither Tom or Dougie were gay.

Joy went down first, then me and Danny, leaving the other two boys to win, but as we went down under the water, I felt someone feeling my private parts, I opened my eyes and seen Danny, even underwater he managed to wink at me.

***

"Pizza?" Tom asked, we were sitting in the car deciding where to go. It was a seven seated car, I was sitting in the middle beside Danny, who had his arm around me,_ just a (friendly) gesture ;)_, and Harry and Joy were in the very back making out, while Dougie and Tom were up front.

"I'm not bothered" I said, Danny agree'd and Dougie was all for Pizza, Tom also didn't care and we got a mumble from Harry and Joy. So we headed home to get Pizza delivered. Although when we got there, Harry and Joy disappeared and Danny wanted to talk to me in private. He lead me to his room.

"Yes Daniel?" I asked him, snickering to myself as I used his full name that no one used, not even his mum.

"Look at me?" He asked. He sounded so serious.

I turned to look at him his cheeks all red. He looked really amazing.

Even if he had curly hair. I liked it better straightened, but he hadnt been able to do it properly after swimming.

When I looked at him, he moved closer, I instantly felt my heart pounding in my chest and my breathing getting faster.

I felt his hand on my cheek as he went to lean in to kiss me. I wanted to stop him, I knew I still loved Dougie. There was no way that I would be able to forgive him for what he did to me. Or maybe I could. I didn't know. But for the time being, I was focused on Danny's mouth softly caressing mine. He was so gentle, kind, in an almost loving kind of way, did I really want to geperdise all of that just for one stupid little boy like Dougie? One stupid boy that didnt know what he had when he had it?

Just maybe. I didn't. I needed to talk to Joy. She would have the best advice, but not right now, at the moment, I didnt have the strength to part with Danny, he made me feel all funny that way, I didnt know what it was. I felt weak when I looked into his eyes. I'd fall and he'd always catch me. Like he was my oxygen tank at the bottom of the atlantic ocean.

Nothing like what I used to have with Dougie, but still. I thought I loved Dougie, right?

**THANK YOU.**

**For all Reviews. I love you all.**


	12. Tara's Chapter :

**Ok, so here is this update, I should be updating almost every night this week except friday and saturday? Should be, do not hold me to this!**

**Tara: **Well hello there new reader! I officially love you for reviewing :D This chapter is dedicated to you(: And I know what you mean, I wouldnt be able to choose between them at all, they are too hot haha. And I know what you mean with the whole situation, I am hoping that you like this chapter and review again:D xx

**ThatGirl16: **Aww thanks so much! I am hoping that you like this chapter, I think I have written it and rewritten it about three times now haha. But anyways, here it is for you :)

**xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex: **To find that out you will just have to read on haha, I am sorry about the waiting between chapters and everything, hope you still continue to read on :)

**GroowyL: **Hey, thanks for reviewing (: And I am glad you liked it again, here is the next one.. and yeah, we shall talk soon xx

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly: **Haha, thanks for reviewing, and I am glad you liked it, and I know what you mean. I did try and make him cheekier in the last chapter, but you are the only one who seen that lol. xx

**Joy.**

Oh amazing. I think that "AMAZING" might be the only word to describe what I had just felt. Or maybe incredible could work..

I knew that I probably should have waited, but what the heck. Move in with your older cousin, fall for a guy who happens to be really hot and lose your virginity all in the first two weeks. Lovely. Maybe I should have done what Roxy always did, only be with someone in the bedroom department, if your dating them? Well, technically, you could say that our little escapade in the swimming pool was a date, right? Oh who am I kidding, I cant lie to save myself.

I knew that everyone else would know. But I didnt care. I had Harry by my side. Always smiling over at me, no matter what, which made me feel all the better.

I knew that he wasn't just going to dump me, you know? Even though there was no relationship to dump, if that makes sense?

Every minute of the day, he amazed me.

After a while, I got out of bed, showered and as I was doing my hair _we were going out for dinner _Roxy enetered my room, a confused look on her face.

"S'up" I said still not looking away from my hair in the mirror. She understood, we would always look at each other through mirrors, because we both believed, unless someone died or it was something really serious, then there was no need to stop doing what you were doing.

"I need advice" I heard her speaking lightly, anyone, especially Roxy, hated asking for advice, I think mostly because she didn't want to admit to defeat about something. I had always liked it that way, that she knew I was there for her, but she never usually needed me because she was the strong and confident twin, I was the twin that would be sensible and quieter.

"About?" I smiled at her as she sat down beside me on the floor. I didnt want to automatically asume it had something to do with Dougie, although I knew that it was a high possibility.

"Males" She spoke again, but before she could go on, Harry came into my room.

"Hey baby" He said, sitting down.

"No offence, I love you and all, but we're kinda having a girly chat, could we hang out later?" I asked him, trying to be as nice as possible. And yes. I figured I loved him. Although he probably thought that it was just a figure of speech, and I guess, it could have been.

He left the room with no problems. Probably going to beat Danny at guitar hero, although we all knew that Danny would just never get the hang of it, he always said, ' it's nothing like a guitar. it's confusing, and the drummer can play it.' or he would just generally sulk, such a big baby, but in theory, I could almost understand why Roxy would like him. He was really kind to her. Always here for her no matter what, and I guess if you looked at him in a strange way he could be kind of good looking.

"So, what about males?" I asked, bringing the subject back up and drifting out of my thoughts.

And she began to tell me all about how she knew that she was falling badly for Danny, with every touch he made her shiver, and with every kiss he left her breathless, but she still liked Dougie. And she didn't know what to do. She didnt want to hurt Danny, the ways she felt around them. Everything.

"Hm, well." I started, " How about, you speak to Dougie?" I suggested

"What?" She squeaked." After everything he did! How could you say that?"

"Well then, Danny it is." silently, in my mind, I was laughing at how she hadnt noticed she had already made her decision.

**THANKYOU.**

**to all reviewers.**

**i love you like fat kids love jelly babies (:**

**not cake, jelly babies. (:**


	13. GroowyBells Chapter

**Ok, so this is the next update. Hoping that you guys will all like them (:**

**GroowyBells: **You changed your name? I just realised haha. And here is the update you have waited on, and I hope you like it, and I know, but I am right, Guitar hero is nothing like playing a real guitar haha.

**tarapoynter13: **hello again, and I dont think your weird at all for liking that the chapter was dedicated to you :) I know what you mean, Harry is a sweetie like, but then again you cant be certain on anything in life these days can you? I wouldnt be so sure about the whole picking Danny thing, everything could change in a heart beat..

**That Girl16: **thanks for reviewing again.. I know right, they are seet and sometimes I think one and then the other, but we will just have to wait and see..

**Roxy.**

"Well then, Danny it is" Joy spoke, I thought about it, and she was almost right, I didn't want to talk to Dougie, but at the same time, I didn't want to let go either, maybe that was it, maybe I was just still angry at him for what he put me through, I don't know. It could have been something to do with me just missing the good times that we once had? And not actually missing him? But then Danny made me feel like I was floating, and I hadnt even known him that long. That was something I would never admit to anyone except Joy until like, two decades down the line. I did like him, alot. But I guess I just didnt want to be hurt again.

After talking with Joy I felt much better. I walked to my bedroom and sat on my bed in front of my own mirror. I was going to be late for dinner and I knew it. But at that moment, because I felt better about being in a better position with my thoughts, I didnt care.

I began doing my makeup, a hairband keeping my hair out of my face which at that moment in time made me look rediculous but that wasnt the point, I was doing my eyeliner when something touched my back, causing me to jump. I was now on my feet and facing Danny who was rolling around the floor laughing. He had crawled up behind me.

"Jones!!" I screamed in his face.

"Sorry, I just.. couldn't.. resist" He said through laughter. I sat back on the floor, looking into the mirror. I put on a face that made me look like I was in a sulk, although I was only pretending, and we both knew it. He sat behind me, I could see him looking at me in the tilted mirror placed against the wall. He looked beautiful, I was snapped out my my thoughts when he spoke in my ear.

"You do know everyone has left" I felt his breathing, his chest moving out away from him and nearer to me, the way his words tickled the side of my ear.

"And?" I asked trying to act as though all of this closeness didnt bother me, I knew he would take me to meet them.

"You're not bothered about dinner?" He said with a smug yet fake shocked look plastered on his face.

"Well, not all that much actually." I said, smiling at him in the mirror. I was still doing my make up, which let him know that even if I wasnt bothered, we were still going.

"Ah well then m'lady." he started, "How about ice cream and a walk on the beach?"

"What type of ice cream are you planning on bribing me with?" I asked him, continuing to do my hair and make up.

"Hmm, Honeycomb?" Ah, shit. Tom had obviously told him about my weird love for honeycomb ice cream. Knobend. Nah, I love Tom really, but still how much did he have to talk about me when I wasnt there? Jesus.

"Hm, I guess I cant resist" I winked at him.

**

Later, we were walking, just talking and walking along the beach, icecreams in hand.

I didn't know why, but I instantly loved being here. With Danny. I don't know why, but he made me feel warm inside. The same as Dougie used to. Did you notice that, I said used to, I did still like him, but I was beginning to not be able to not think about Danny.

I was still confused as to what to do. I steered clear of Dougie for now, but how much longer could I keep that up?

**THANKYOU.**

**for everything  
you guys are truly amazing.**


	14. xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex's Chap

**Ok, so this is where everything goes pear shaped.**

**xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex **_(you have two)_**: **wow, two reviews? thats amazing. Because you keep reading, I will keep writting (: And I know what you mean, it is rather sad who to chose that you like more, but this chapter will just confuse you even more. xx

**tarapoynter13: **I am so glad you liked it. I thought it was super sweet when I wrote it (: im hoping that you will continue to like this, although the story is about to go pear shaped. xx

**GroowyBells: **Ooh, I was like wow. who is that, but then I remembered it was you haha. I wish that if I was good at guitar hero that it would mean I was good at guitar, that would be amazing. Dont you think? Aww thanks. It is only because I have readers that I keep writting, because otherwise I would have given up by now haha. And I am hoping that you will like this chapter just as much as you like the others xx

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly **_(you have two!) _**: **Yeah, I know what you mean, but this chapter just mixes everything up, hope you like it though (: And thanks for the two reviews :D

**Joy.**

I woke up in bed with Harry once more. I instantly began smiling. I felt safe and warm beside him, like no other time in the world. It was amazing, like I didnt need anything else in the world, no food, no water, he was my hydrant, my energy. I still wondered where the others went, me and Harry managed to ditch them and go dancing, and again I must admit we got pretty drunk. I looked at the bedside table which held the clock.

_3.44am_

I decided to go downstairs and get a glass of water. I climbed out of the bed, being careful not to wake him, and just as I went to grab the door handle I heard people in the hall outside the door.  
I peered out thinking it would be Danny and Roxy, and was _extremely_ surprised by what I saw.

I rubbed my eyes and looked again.

Roxy and Dougie.

Intertwined.

**Oooh.**

**Review?**

**x**


	15. Devilofnight's Chapter

**Ok, so this is the next update, dont you all want to know why things have turned out this way :O?**

**Devilofnight: **have you changed your name again? jesus you need to make your mind up woman haha. And I know what you mean, I would be as good as Kyle if I managed to be good at guitar haha, that would be amazing really because the only instrument I can play is the pots and pans when im trying to reach a frying pan at the back of the crowded cupboard haha. I'm glad to know that you like my chapters, you have told me before but it is good to know it is still all the same :P. Aww thanks for saying this was one of the best fics youve ever read, that was so sweet! And I know you read it when I posted it the first time around didnt you? London is amazing, although I havent really left this house, it is so nice with the balconies and everything, and surprisingly it is amazingly clean! Well, clean for being the big man Falconer's haha. Talk to you soon xx

**Holly360:** It's so glad to hear from you again :) Im really sorry but what chapter were you talking about? Because I dont have a chapter on here dedicated to you?:S unless you were talking about another fic? hmm.. And anyways, I know what you mean, she shouldnt have done it, and she feels really bad, but then again, it is the guy she has been in love with since day one, no matter how much he hurt her, if that makes sense? xx

**tarapoynter13: **I know right, it is a shame what is happening but she doesnt know what she wants right now, the guy she is falling for, or the guy she has loved all along? I know what you mean, I like to have cliffhangers and things that make no sense, because I like reading things like that, although I havent had much time for reading recently unfortunately but I will get to it at some point. You guessed right, it is Roxy's P.O.V so here it is for you.. :) xx

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly: **I know what you mean. It is a sin, but it had to be done.. Here is the next one for you :) xx

**Roxy.**

I couldn't sleep and so I decided to go and get a drink of milk. I love milk. All thick and cold, refreshes your throat and makes you appreciate the warmth of a bed all the more.

I walked into the living room and saw Dougie lounging on the sofa, he was watching some random crap on the TV, his hair slinging over his face. I loved the way he looked. He always looked so messy and just thrown. Not like Danny, Danny always looked like he was gently placed on the sofa, with love and care, where as Dougie was just chucked down there and left in a messy pile.

I turned to walk to the kitchen when I felt a hand on my shoulder sending shivers down my spine. I turned, expecting to see Danny trying to annoy me, but was surprised when Dougie's small ish frame stood before me. I never did know how he managed to move that fast, it was always something I would wonder about, but he would never tell me how he did it, like Leslie Vernon. I looked up into his blue/green eyes, and I couldn't find it in myself to look away. I was back in the old days with him, looking up into his eyes and being mesmerised by his lost stare, his alone glance in the night.

"Why're you here?" He asked, I felt his breath on my face. _Another Shiver._

"Can't sleep" I spoke quietly.

"Not going to creep into Danny's room?" He said in a spiteful tone. _Another._

I didnt understand this, why did he have to have such a hold on me, even after all this time? After everything he did, and it was still as though he was irresistable.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. I could slowly feel myself getting angrier, I mean, what was it to him if I was going to be getting with Danny, if I was in his room because not only did we like each other but we were friends and we had a good time being in each others company.

"I love you" he whispered moving closer to my body, I wanted to run, I wanted to say no after everything that had gone on with us, but at the same time, I couldnt move.

**

It took a moment to register everything; Dougie confessed his love, randomly may I add. Just like he would always be, random, different. And I told him I didn't know how I felt anymore.

He was convinced that I loved him too, and was determined to show me, by kissing me, full on the lips. Before I knew what was happening we had made our way up the stairs, and as he kept kissing me, as if to kiss me good night, I opened my eyes to make sure that I wasn't dreaming, and then I seen her.

Joy.

She witnessed the whole thing.

Damn, Danny or Doug? I had to decide now.

**You shall decide :D.**

**Danny or Doug?**

**x**


	16. GroowyBell's Chapter

**Ok guys, I am updating in the morning because I amn't going to be able to get onto the internet because I'm partying and getting drunk with friends (: I hope you like it though, next update should be on Sunday night, depending on how hungover I am from the Saturday, If not, it will definitely be monday sometime.**

**GroowyBells: **Thats ok, I understand now. I didnt know you had another account haha. And nah, I can't be bothered, because he thinks it is easy and it really isnt!! We would just get frustrated at each other, like I wouldnt understand and end up being in a bad mood because he is getting annoyed that I amnt doing something easy, but not everyone is Mr Guitar Fingers! haha. Anyways. It is clean, rather spotless actually haha. Anywhooo.. I am really glad that you like the fic and everything, here is the update you asked for (:

**Pineapple18: **Oooh, a new reader! I do understand what you mean, Danny is a total sweetheart, but I do understand about that whole bad guy image. If you read down here, you shall see what Dearest Joy says :)

**xMcFlyxLoverxKatie: **I know what you mean with the whole poor guys bit, but then again, it isnt all her fault.. :)

**Tarapoynter13: **I know. Dougie should have told her everything a long time ago, but then again, is it one of those situations where they want what they can't have? Haha, your proposition actually made me laugh, and right now that is something not a lot of people can do. Feel proud. (: I understand what you mean, Dougie shouldnt have been an idiot and lost her in the first place right? So read on ? (:

**Joy.**

Harry knew about everything, I couldn't keep something that big from him, but I made him promise that he wouldn't tell Danny, because I knew that Danny and Roxy weren't an item, but it would still hurt him right? I mean, sure it really didnt have anything to do with him but that wasnt the point, it wasnt something that he would be happy to know about.

I needed to make some sense of all of this. I walked through to Roxy's room, but I found her bed empty, not slept in.

I checked Danny's room. Nope.

I then checked Doug's. And right enough, there she was, laying in his arms half asleep, watching a movie. I didnt understand what was going on, one minute she hates him for what he did, then the next she is lying in his arms, one minute he hates her for apparently not giving him the chance to explain that everything had changed, and then the next second he was lying holding her like there was nothing different from all those years ago.

"Uh, Roxy?" I provoked her to realise I was there. It was like trying to talk to a zombie, she musnt of had much sleep but I didnt really want to know why, although if I asked she would probably just say they stayed up talking, kissing and watching movies. I would know when she was lying.

"Oh hey" Doug said, she was obviously doing the zombie thing. Where she is sleeping with her eyes open, strange girl. I had always called it the zombie thing, like when someone died and came back as a zombie, it was just like they were sleep walking.

He shook Roxy until she woke up; she smiled at him and groggily said "Yeeaah?"

"Joy's here"

"Oh hey" She said, rubbing her eyes.

"I need to talk to you, in my room?" I asked. She knew that I wasnt happy, because otherwise I would have just spoken in front of him, and so she knew what we were going to talk about as well.

"Sure."

**

"What was that all about?" I asked, rather confused. I was a little angry at the fact that she seemed not to care about Danny and his feelings.

"Oh, well. It's a long story" she spoke, looking to the floor as if it would be able to just eat her up and she wouldnt have to explain anything to me, well, wasnt she wrong.

"I have time," I said. I smiled at her, letting her know that no matter what I was going to be there for her, through thick and thin, after all, blood is thicker than water.

"Well, I went out with Danny, and we went our separate ways at the bedrooms, then I couldn't sleep, went to get water, and somehow managed to fall back in love with Dougie?" She said. "I don't know, he kissed me, and I felt so at home."

"But what about Danny?" I said, just managing to keep my voice down. "Don't you love him?"

"Don't start Joy. I'm confused enough as it is." She said and walked out from my bedroom with one of those 'im not in the mood' looks on her face, it didnt matter if she was in the mood or not, someone was going to get hurt!

I couldn't believe her.

Yes, she was confused, but one of those poor boys would be hurt.

I walked into the kitchen after her. We saw Danny sitting at the kitchen table, eating his cereal as usual.

"Hey Dan" She said touching his bare shoulder. He flinched and glared at her.

"What's up with you?" She laughed.

"You." He spoke back, and with the tone of his voice. He sounded like he would rather be anywhere else in the entire world but where he was now. I felt bad, knowing what had happened, a sudden wave of rage and guit flushing through me.

"Excuse me?" She looked taken a-back.

"Just go make out with Doug again yeah?" He went to walk out of the kitchen.

I knew someone would get hurt, and so I tried to pretend like I wasn't listening to them and continued to make toast.

I thought Harry would have told him, and that annoyed me.

"What?" She said.

"Yeah, trust me to go to the bathroom while you're getting it on in the hallway."

"It wasn't like that!" She was now raising her voice, as was he.

"Oh yeah? Well next time just you let me know that your only using me to make someone else notice you. And maybe that time, I won't fucking _fall for you."_ And he stormed for the kitchen. He looked more hurt than annoyed, but I was angry, angry at Roxy for hurting him, Angry at Harry for telling him, Angry at Tom for bringing us here in the first place. Everything was just seeming to fall apart.

Just like that.

**Woooah. I'm walkin on sunshine.**

**Review?**

**x**


	17. Pineapple18's Chapter

**Ok, so I am back until next friday guys! :O. Hoping that you like this chapter.. **

**Pineapple18: **Haha, I really liked your review, and because you were the first one to review chapter sixteen, this chapter is dedicated to you :) And I know what you mean, it might be possible that he would just hurt her again, but what she is thinking is, will he? How will she know unless she tries? And thanks so much, it means a lot to me that you like this :) The part about Doug jumping her so Roxy and Danny could get it on actually made me laugh out loud, I swear my parents probably think that I am a crazy person who is out to kill them, randomly laughing to myself haha. Here is the next chapter for you, hope you enjoy xx

**xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex: **Thanks for the review :) And they do huh? Here is the next chapter for you, hope to hear from you soon xx

**GroowyBells: **Well hello there, I am back from London.. I do wish I could play as well as him, but I dont think that will ever happen haha. I do know what you mean, it isnt Roxy's fault, but in a way it kind of is.. And Doug is an idiot for not telling her, but people make mistakes right? xx

**Tarapoynter13: **Haha, thanks for the review that made me laugh.. I mean, you could blame Doug all you like and spank him, although I dont think he would be best pleased at being spanked.. haha. I did drink a lot, I partied alot. I mean, seven parties within two days.. god I was a busy girl haha. But it is sunday, and here is your update :) xx

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly **_(you have two!) _**: **(one) Haha, I am glad that you think the same as most people :) (two) Haha, I know right, Doug is an idiot, but has any one ever thought he might only want what he can't have? No one. Simply No one haha. xx

**love-WEASLEY TWINS-love: **Thanks for reviewing :) xx

**Roxy.**

I paced around my bedroom several times Thinking everything over in my head. I was still trying to get over the words Danny had spat at me. Somehow they had hurt more than everything Dougie had ever done and said all in the five seconds they were horrible shot out. Joy was right, what I was doing was terrible. I had hurt someone because I had been selfish and not told one of them straight, they were best friends before I came her for crying out loud, why did I have to go and screw everything over?

A tear fell down my face, but I wiped it off just as quickly as it fell. I didn't want to admit I was wrong, but it didn't seem like I had much choice. I had done something horrible that had hurt someone I cared about.

There was a quiet knock on my door. I chose to ignore it, looking at the brass bolt that held who ever was out there away from me. I had been in here for a while. I waited for someone to talk, but they didnt, so I had no choice but to let my noseyness take over and make me answer the knock.

"What?" I said. I hoped that whoever it was, didn't hear me.

"Pebbles let me in" I heard Dougie saying from behind the door.

He always had called me pebbles; he'd made it up in primary school. He'd shortened my name from Roxy to Rox (like rocks) and so he got pebbles from there. I guess you could say it was extremely childish, but I couldnt help but smile when he spoke that precious word.

"No" I snarled. This wasn't his fault. I didnt have to love him, I didnt have to kiss him back, I didnt even have to notice he was alive, but I couldnt help it.

"You have to come out sometime. You lock yourself in your room, and Danny gets drunk every minute of the day? You're both to in denial." He stated.

I opened the door, and right enough. Danny was drunk, I could see into the bathroom from my bedroom door, and he was hanging over the toilet being sick.

I hated the thought that I made him like that. I had done something wrong for him to want to do nothing more but to hang over the toilet and be sick because he had drank so much he didnt remember who he was anymore.

"I'm not in denial. I'm angry." I stated, trying to stick up for myself for what it was worth.

"At me?" He asked me quietly, he looked a little dumbfounded.

"No. At myself." I spoke even quieter as another tear slipped down my face.

**2 Days Later.**

I hadn't seen Danny in around 2 days; Tom told me he had gone home to Bolton to visit family. And as strange as I thought it was, I missed him. I couldnt stop thinking about him at all, it was like he was sitting in my mind, prodding my brain until I thought about him every ten seconds.

I had decided to be friends with Dougie, nothing more, as I didn't know what to do. I didnt know what I wanted.

I knew I loved Dougie, but the way I felt when I was around him was totally different. But I loved that feeling. So whether that meant I loved Danny, I wasn't sure. I sat on the sofa with a glass of milk in my hand, I heard the front door opening and closing again. I didn't turn to see who it was, I thought it would be Tom and Giovanna, his girlfriend, coming home from the cinema.

"Danny!" I heard Joy saying, I stayed as still as possible. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing that I was glad he was home. "I'm sorry; I don't think I know you." Joy spoke, I didnt look around at this either, because I knew that he would know I was jealous.

"Oh right, This is Peyton, a friend from back home. And Pey, this is Joy, Tom's cousin." He spoke, his voice sending shivers down my spine. That voice had played in my mind since he left, and now he was back with another girl, was this a plan, or had he totally gotten over me?

**The next morning.**

By this point, Danny had introduced everyone except me. I had spent the night on my laptop in my room. I didn't want to see him, he was happy. And was obviously off the drink, but I didn't care. I didnt want to know who she was, how they knew each other, I didnt want to know that he had found someone he liked more than me.

I sat at the kitchen table looking into my bowl of cookie crisp, moving it around with my spoon. Smiling as I remembered childhood memories with this cereal.

"Hey" Dougie said, lightly touching my shoulder.

"Hey" I said, I was surprised a little by my ability to find a voice in my body.

I was holding back tears as I heard Danny and Peyton "Party Pooper" coming down the stairs. They walked into the kitchen with laughter, Peyton was on Danny's back and jumped down at the fridge.

This all reminded me about the day we had gone swimming. They day that he had held me like that.

I couldn't hold tears any longer. I had hurt him. I had confused myself. And I had refused to date the boy I had been in love with and angry at for years. I had issues.

I walked up the stairs, hearing them in the background.

"Who's she?" Peyton asked nicely.

"Oh, she's Joy's twin. The bitch of the family." Danny said, but in my mind, he more hissed.

He hated me. And then I heard it.

I stopped in my tracks as I heard Dougie hissing at Danny.

"You know fine well that you are only angry because you fell for her." He started. "You are only being this way because you know how she felt for you. And how she felt for me. But thanks, you go be an arsehole, I'll go comfort her _again _shall I?"

With that, I ran up the stairs crying.

**Oooh.**

**Will Danny feel bad?**

**Or will he Date Peyton?**

**Review?**

**x**


	18. dani6531's chapter

**Ok, so here goes nothing guys.. I have already got this fic mostly pre written right? But I edit all the chapters before I post anything.. But, there is going to be a twist. I have deleted the sequel, completely.**

**And I am extending this fic! :) xx**

**Oh, and did anyone notice? No, they didnt. But where is TOM?x**

**devilofnight: **People do make mistakes, and it is just that she made a really big one. Its a wee shame, but things could get better.. or not..

**tarapoynter13: **I liked that you were practically talking to Dougie in this review, like ordering him to comfort her haha. Im glad that I can be unpredictable, here is the next one for you and I hope you like it :)

**Pineapple18: **Haha, of course it isnt sad, I like to think that people like getting things dedicated to them. I know what you mean, he wrote the lyrics then totally went against them man, but oh well. He is only being this way because he is hurt right? And I know, it is usually Dougie who always acts like a child, but I guess the rolls can be returned. Peyton isnt technically the baddy here... but I know what you mean, she isnt being very considerate x

**xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex: **Haha, thanks for reviewing, and here is your update. I really hope you like it :)

**dani6531 **_wow, three reviews?:O_**: **(one) I know, I worked that out after I wrote it, I did think it was called chicken, but I didnt want to say it and make a fool out of myself if it wasnt haha. But anyways, because you reviewed THREE TIMES? This chapter is dedicated to you :) (two) Haha, of course you dont sound crazy! I actually laughed at that review, a theft, I got a mental image of him sneaking about in all black with a balaclava picking her up and running for his dear little life haha. (three) This review made ma laugh really bad, it sounded all smug and in your face, but it is all Dannys own fault because he didnt let her explain, but then again it is her fault for doing it, but she was just a little, or a lot confused right? x

**Joy.**

I walked past Roxy's bedroom, I heard her sobs through the closed, and most likely locked door. I did feel bad for her, although I knew I shouldnt, but then again, I also knew that I should, if that makes any sense at all.

I hated seeing her like that, or well, in this instance, hearing her like that.

I knew how much she thought she loved Dougie, which she shouldnt because he was always going to act like an arsehole, and how much she was sorry she hurt Danny. But by the way she had been acting, it was like she was more in love with Danny than Dougie. But how was I supposed to know? She barely spoke to me anymore, because technically it could have been all my fault Dan found out and he was just lying about seeing them in the hallway, but then again, if she didnt want him to find out, she shouldnt have done it right?

I sighed and decided to leave her alone, as if she talked about it, she would most likely get into a worse state. She had always been that way.

I walked slowly down the stairs and looked at my watch.

_2.12am_

I didn't know why, but ever since I had left school and moved to England, I hadn't been sleeping until early morning. I stopped dead when I heard the TV on in the living room. I looked through the banisters and seen Danny sitting on the couch with that Peyton girl.

I wasn't fond of her.

She annoys me.

They were making out, and I usually don't get angry, but this time I just could NOT help myself. He was deliberately doing this in the living room in case Roxy decided to get a drink or something, and she would have to see them, he was aiming for payback with Peyton. And I wasn't allowing that to happen. Fair enough that she had hurt him, but he didnt have to be a spiteful git and try break her into more pieces than she was already in.

I walked into the living room and stood in front of them.

I think Danny thought I was Roxy from closed eye view as he began smiling and kept kissing Peyton.

"YOU ARSEHOLE" I screamed and smacked him in the face as hard as I could. His expression suddenly changed from smug, to appologetic.

**Ooh.**

**Review?**

**x**


	19. xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex's Chapter

**So you all need to let me know what you think of me extending the original fic? because right now there is only 11 chapters left :O**

**xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex: **Ok so this chapter is dedicated to you since you were the first to review :D And I know she shouldnt have went with Doug but it technically wasnt cheating because technically they werent an item, if that makes any sense? But then again, he shouldnt be acting like such a prick about it all aswell, aint this getting interesting? Although they really should stop fighting..

**Pineapple18: **Haha, I am glad that she isnt coming across as a bad person for what she did, because she did have a reason for hitting him. In the first draft of this fic, I didnt really know how to put her across and so she wasnt really that interesting and I didnt really like writting her chapters, but now I enjoy them both as much as each other haha. I know, he may be beautiful, but he was acting like a total arsehole. haha, I am glad that you like it, and here is another update for you :D x

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly **_two?i feel special :D _**: (one) **Haha, I know what you mean, Danny and Roxy suit each other more than Peyton and Danny, but we shall just have to wait and see what happens right? **(two) **I know what you mean, it is hard to decide because they both have points, they werent technically an item so technically she did nothing wrong, but then again she knew it would hurt him and it did, so he does have a reason to try and get back at her, right? Hope you enjoy this xx

**GroowyBells: **I am glad that you like her, but that is only because you know what is going to happen haha, or will it? And I hope you like this x

**Roxy.**

I woke up with a sore head, thinking about why, I realised I had cried myself to sleep again. I hated being like this. But I guessed that I had no choice. I had done loads of things wrong, and I shouldnt have done some of them, but others totally made sense to me. I mean, I needed to do that with Dougie to find out that we were only friends and that I was over him, right? But I wasnt angry with Danny for being upset, because in all honesty, he had every right.

I heard muffled screaming coming from downstairs and so I ran down the stairs also. I wanted to know what was going on, I mean, I knew that I was probably the reason it was all happening, but I couldnt help but let my nosey self get involved again.

"Whats going on?" I shouted to make myself get heard.

"She fucking slapped me for no apparent reason a couple of hours ago" Danny shouted, clearly annoyed. He looked at me even angrier, as though it was my fault that he spoke to me at all.

"And you're a little bitch who is still crying about it" Joy screamed back. She was clearly angry, but at the same time, I knew that she was pleased, pleased to be the one sticking up for something she believed in, pleased that she was the one who was getting screamed at for some reason.

I had never seen all of this before. And somehow, I knew it was all about me.

Peyton was sitting on the couch, sleepily confused. I smiled, I knew that there was nothing wrong with her, she didnt know the situation when she was brought here, and it wasnt her fault, any of this, Danny had unfairly brought her into this, and so I wasnt going to judge her until I knew her, because no matter what she did, it wasnt her fault that we were all fighting. It was mine.

Doug was in the kitchen eating something. As usual, you could hear him grunting as he bit into something with great pleasure. I smiled at him. I was glad that I knew what was going to happen with me and him, nothing.

Harry was sitting behind Joy, while Danny was standing in front of Peyton, and Tom was nowhere to be seen. I didnt know where he had gone, but he had just disappeared and no one barely saw him anymore.

"Joy, why?" I asked her. I wanted to know what happened before I took a side, or didnt take a side, whatever.

"Cause he was deliberately kissing her in the living room so you would see them!" She blurted angrily, although I knew that she wasnt talking to me, even if she was answering my question, she was snarling at Danny from the opposite side of the room. Harry sat there in silence, like he didnt know who he was supposed to side with, his girlfriend, or his best mate.

"Oh.." I took a step back. It felt like someone had stabbed me in the chest. I felt a little dizzy. I understood how he would have felt. As if I didnt feel bad enough as it was. I had done this to him, I had made him feel just as I was feeling, but there was nothing I could do to make him stop his hurting, and he wanted me to know, to fully understand what was going through his mind. And now I did, and I felt even worse.

"Roxy.." Danny said about to step closer to me, but I knew if I allowed that, it would lead to something I didn't want to do. I looked into his bright blue eyes, they had always captured me, but this time they werent beaming with happiness and stupidity, but more with sorrow and they were pleading me to hear him out.

"I caused this, I'll fix it." I spoke, I didnt know what I was supposed to do, because every time I did something, I hurt everyone. I turned to look at Dougie, a tear running down my face. Peyton was now looking at me, her eyes were full of sympathy, she just worked out what had gone on. She had just been filled in, and she didnt like what she saw. Somehow, I knew that she understood me, and my reasons, no matter how stupid they were at the time.

"Goodbye Doug" I spoke quietly. The room was deathly silent by now. He looked at me as though he didnt understand what I was talking about, but I knew what was going to be done about this all. I looked at Danny once more, then back at Doug. "I love you both" I whispered. Although every one understood what I was meaning but Danny. I loved Danny, truly. And Dougie, I loved him, but nothing more than a friend or a brother. He was always going to be there for me, no matter what we went through together and I knew that. I just didnt want anymore trouble for them all.

I ran from the house, the rain instantly soaking my body.

My whole life was trouble. I took out my mobile and stared blankly at a message I had recieved from Danny a short while before he went to Bolton and returned with Peyton.

I didn't want to read it at the time, but now I couldn't help myself. If it was how he felt, I needed it to push me over the edge.

_I hate u.  
Why don't you just disappear and never come back?  
Infact, why dont you just die?  
Danny._

I sobbed out loud. Looking at the phone through the rain, the screen getting soaked, the buttons slipping underneath my wet fingers.

I stepped up onto the side of a bridge. It was large, and had an extremely massive drop to the water below.

Whispering into the wind I spoke, "Maybe Dan, maybe I just will" as I rubbed my face and rid myself of tears once and for all.

I outstretched my arms, and just as I was about to freefall I heard my name being called. I just wanted to soar like a bird, and never remember any of this.

I ignored it the first couple of times. But then I couldnt. There was nothing I could do once I knew who was calling. Once I heard his Bolton accent. I turned around, so that my back was to the fast running river below me.

"Roxy wait!" I seen Danny, standing below me in the rain wearing nothing but a t-shirt. His muscles were all outlined through the material sticking to his chest.

"What?" I asked as a tear rolled down my face, not that anyone would have noticed.

"I didn't mean what I said." He shouted through the noise of the rain and heavy traffic. "I love you."

"Really?" I spoke. I didnt know why, but I believed him, although, I didnt want him to.

"No doubt in my mind." he screamed, he looked sincere, like I was the one thing he didnt want to lose.

"Then I don't want you to" I screamed back to be heard.

"Why?" A confused look spread on his face, he didnt understand. I had told him I loved him, and when he said it back, I suddenly wanted nothing to do with him. I understood why he would be confused.

"I'll only hurt you more. Goodbye."

And with that, I was falling, I had gone over backwards I could see the city disappearing. I let my arms and body take its own toll and drag me to the blackened water far below.

**Will she die?**

**Review **

**x**


	20. dani6531's chap

**Ok, so I loved all your reviews. But you still havent said anything about if you would want this fic extended or not :O.. **

**Dani6531 **_wow, two? _**: (one) **I know right, he did deserve to bit smacked, because he was acting like a jerk.. but I do understand him..**(two) **I know right, he would be so funny! Running about in the darkness with a balaclava or something, or even funnier, a pair of tights haha. And I know it would suck right, because of her parents dying and everything right?x

**GroowyBells: **I didnt forget, I know what was said and why you liked her haha. Haha, I am glad that you think I should extend the fic and everything. And I know what you mean, it really isnt anyone in particulars fault. I have all of the chapters sitting waiting just to be worked on, and this is the last one that doesnt need anything done to them, and so I am going to be sitting writting and things tonight. I am actually going to be writting for another movie as well, but I'm not sure how it is going to come out, so I will let you know when I have written some? And I know, I really should get writting with everything, but I am just so busy with trying to keep up with everything. If you know what I mean. xx

**xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex: **I'm glad that you think it will be Danny, but I guess you will have to read on to find out, here is the more that you wished for :) xx

**Tarapoynter13: **I know right, he really shouldnt have done it, but I can understand him, if you know what I mean. Here is the next one for you:) x

**Joy.**

I woke up, I almost thought that I would wake up back at home in Harry's arms. I don't know. It was like I would wake up and it would all just be a bad dream, like none of it really happened, like she didnt actually almost leave. And at this moment, she could still go. I hated the thought of maybe losing my sister. I kept thinking back to my parents. At the time, when they were alive, they were annoying and intrusive, but now I missed them like mad. Roxy and I had never really shown our feelings about their death, and I knew that, but I couldnt stop wishing that we had been closer to them, like we were with each other.

I was still in the hospital, leaning over Roxy's bed. It had been three weeks, and she still hadn't woken up. I had never been so worried about something in my life. I had bags under my eyes, I felt ill from lack of sleep but there was no way that you would be able to move me, not after my parents death. I would rip anyone to shreds if they tried making me move anywhere but to the toilet and back. I was sleeping beside her, little, but still. I made everyone else go get me food, because I didnt want to eat, I didnt want to take my eyes on her for a moment, never mind the time it would take me to run to the nearest vending machine. I just had to hope that she would pull through, she was a fighter, but what if she didn't want to pull through? What if we were just pushing her too much? What if her body didnt want to wake up, or worse, what if she didnt want to wake up?

"Hey" I turned to see a very tired looking Danny. No matter how much people told him not to believe that this was all his fault, he did. He had got it into his mind that if he had never met her, she might not have fallen for him, if he hadn't tried to annoy her with Peyton, then she never would have done this, if he hadn't even screamed at her, or begged her to get off the bridge, she might not have tried to kill herself. Maybe she wanted him to tell her to go die, as if he did that, she would have a reason not to do it, to annoy him. I felt bad for him, because it wasnt his fault. It was no ones fault. I didnt believe that she wanted to die, I just believed she didnt want to hurt Danny anymore, and she certainly didnt want to hurt herself anymore.

He hadn't been sleeping, neither had anyone. Not even Peyton. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she felt like she was part to blame, and she thought that maybe she would have been able to get to know her. But it was all perhaps too late? I felt bad for Peyton, because it wasnt her fault. At the end of the day, she didnt know anything until she was dragged into it, but I understood why she was. She was the one Danny could have used against Roxy, no matter how much he regretted it now. She was his secret weapon, because she had known him all her life, and they had a connection.

"Hey," I said quietly, surprised I managed to find my voice. I held Roxy's hand, tight enough to feel her there beside me, to know that she was warm, and somehow, she was still inside there, only trapped in her body. Tom had been in and out, as the rest, but no one had been there as much as me and Dougie, Tom was working, he had a reason, he needed to work to get the money.

Danny had been here because the other guys said he wasn't needed to put together the album as they already had all of his vocals.

Peyton probably didn't feel like she was welcome or something. But who says I am right about any of this? I could be totally mental because my sister hospitalised herself.

"Hows she holding up?" He said, his voice was cracking. He sounded like he was about to burst down into tears, and I knew he would want a moment alone with her, but there was no chance in hell I was moving from her side. Apart from Tom, she was the only family, well, real family I had left. I knew that he was sorry for everything, but he was showing more love than Dougie, he was just occupied with impressing Peyton. They were getting really close, but who knows eh? I was angry with him, because after all of this, you would think that he would be here night and day right? No.

"She's still not awake. But the doc is convinced she is on the mend." I spoke dryly. I didnt want to have to even look at him, never mind talk to him or anything like that.

"I refuse to acknowledge anything they say until she is awake" He said, I nodded in agreement.

"But what if she doesn't wake up?" I asked a tear falling down my face softly.

"Don't say that" His facial expression matching mine.

**So, whats the thoughts?**

**x**


	21. xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex's Chapter Pt1

**Ok, so here is another Chapter. **

**I would have written it all up sooner, but I had a job interview this morning, and then I was cleaning the whole house because a social worker is coming to inspect it cause my parents might be fostering, how great is that?! :O:D **

**Anyways, here is the next one, I have another Job interview on Saturday morning, oh yeees. And how great does the new Final Destination Movie look? Im going to see it on Friday with the 'rents :) **

**Anyways, on with the review replies..**

**xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex: **I know right, it was a total shame and everything.. this chapter is dedicated to you because you got your review in first :D Yeah, it would go a bit mad wouldnt it? But who's to say it was or wasnt him?xx

**dani6531: **First things first, WOW. I looked at your review and just sat here with my mouth gaping open! Haha, you made me laugh like seriously badly there haha, I mean, you can't forget the high heel cat woman boots haha. I know what you mean, it is kinda Dannys fault that Peyton feels guilty because technically he was the one who brought her into this in the first place, but technically it isnt really anyone's fault, right? And I shall go and check your fic out tonight, because for some reason, even after the busiest day ever, I have time tonight! aha. xx

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly **_two ? :D_**: (one) **Haha, I am glad that you want to keep going and going on my chapters, well for that I think you should have another two tonight, plus I shall be updating tomorrow at somepoint through the day in between working a part time job and job hunting haha. **(two) **Aww, I am glad that you want her to wake up :D And I know right, its sweet that he really doesnt give a damn about what she wants because right now it is all about Roxy, right? x

**GroowyBells: **Aww, how come your so tired? xx

**SO WHO SAYS I UPDATE TWO CHAPTERS? I THINK SOOO...**

**Roxy.**

I was walking through the streets, I could hear Danny calling me in one ear, and Dougie calling me in the other, they were at opposite sides of the city. Bright lights in my eyes which were mind blowing.

I couldn't reach them both in time, I was only able to go and see one of them.

I found myself soaked with the rain, it was cold. So cold it was giving me pains in my thighs as I ran through the streets, still not sure which way I was heading.

But my whole face felt warm with my tears.

I knew that this feeling I had for Danny wouldn't ever leave my body.

But I also knew how at home I felt with Dougie.

Maybe that was just it, maybe I didn't love him in a sexual way, but in a sibling way.

I started running in the direction of Danny's voice. He was urging me on.

It all went black, the scene changed, I was on a bridge, I fell backwards, and I seen Danny's horribly sad face, fading, fading away from me.

**Oooh.**

**Review? **

**x**


	22. xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex's Chapter Pt2

**I thought I would give you two, cause I love you all so much, but that doesnt mean I dont want a review for each!:O x**

**Joy.**

I was still sitting by her side, I was becoming more and more worried every second that passed. I knew that Danny was panicked as well. We all loved her, and I totally didn't understand why she would do something like that, but at the same time, I knew what would have been going through her head. I think.

I decided that I needed the toilet, but just as I was about to leave the room, I seen Roxy flickering her eyes. The doctors had said that she may do this when dreaming, or it could be her waking up. I didn't care about how stupid I looked, I had seen on TV that talking to the person can help them regain consciousness, and so I did.

"Roxy?" I said, "Sis, wake up?" I continued, a new tear falling down my face.

I didn't want to make a mess of her bed sheets and I thought she wasn't going to wake, but as I turned around I heard something.

A mumble? A moan?

Nothing. I didnt know what I should have done, because I didnt want to leave her now, but it was clear that she was only dreaming, and so I decided that my urge for the toilet was about to explode.

--

On my way back from the bathroom, I heard someone talking, quietly, but they were talking. It sounded like they had been talking to themselves for a long time.

"I know what I did was stupid, but I was hurt, but then again, I should never have tried to hurt you babe. I shouldn't have been so selfish, because I never gave you the chance to explain, and Im sure that you would have told me what I already now know. Doug told me everything, about how you and him think the world of each other, and you love each other, but not in the way we love each other." The voice stopped, I heard them softly sobbing to themself. I knew it was Danny, from his accent. It was different from everyone elses. "I love you. I always have and I always will babe. I cant stop thinking about you. I mean, I know that Joy thinks that I am getting it off with Peyton, but i'm really not honey. I was trying to set her and Doug up, but I dont know what is going to happen with that. Plus she is one of my really good mates. No one could ever take your place honey, and thats why I really need you to wake up. Badly."

I walked into the doorway and stood looking down on Danny, his cheeks were stained with tears as he sat and held her hand.

"I'm beggin you..." he spoke again, hiccuping on his tears as she turned her head, opened her eyes and whispered back to him.

"I love you Dan"

**Ooh :D **

**Review?**

**x**


	23. ThatGirl16'sChap

**I would just like to appologise for taking so long to update. My internet broke, I had a job that was working all hours in the day, and now I am job hunting and everything, but at least im here, right? :) still love me?x**

**Alright guys, so here is another update before I go to work again tonight, plus I am getting to spend some time with my baby cousin!! :D Yey!**

**Anywhoo, here you go :)**

**GroowyBells **_two? Yey! _**: (one) **Aww, thats not good that you weren't feeling too good, what was wrong? Please don't tell me it was swine flu, I may have to disinfect my computer haha! And anyways, I know right, I didn't really know how to put it across but I guess it didn't turn out that bad in the end right? And I like it that you took the time to review before you read the next chapter :D x**(two) **I am really glad that you liked this chapter that much, and first thing first,thank you so much for wishing me good luck with tomorrows interview, I really hope I either get that one or the other one I applied for and had an interview for yesterday morning. Anyways, on with the actual review. I know right, Danny was such a sweetheart in that chapter, I felt well good when you said that about what he said, means that for once I have written something that makes sense haha. Haha, I like that you loved the chapter, as always. And about the whole fostering thing, it is cool, we had an interview thingy this morning with a social worker, and it all went ok, so I think we are applying and might be considered, it is all coming together at last. Haha, this has to be the longest review reply known to FF haha, so I am going to go, but I will talk to you soon :) xx

**Pineapple18: **Just thought I would let you know that it is ok that you read it but didn't review, because technically you did, just all in the same one.. And I am glad you thought it was a good idea that I would make her wake up :) Here is your more :) xx

**Dani6531 **two? Whoop :)**: (one) **I would just like to say thanks :) because no one has really ever said they liked the mental image I have given them, which is a really amazing compliment. I am actually sitting in my mum's car, using the laptop on a word document to reply to these reviews, and it isn't as easy as it sounds with all the bumps in the road might I add!**(two) **I'm glad that you liked the thought of her waking up and they could finally be together, I thought it was a rather sweet way to do it, but then again I didn't really know how else to so it was my only choice. Here is more for you. xx

**Sofi:** I am glad that you reviewed, even with some small mistakes :) And I am glad that you enjoy the fic, here is more for you. :Px

**That Girl16** _ten fricken reviews?:**O**_**: (one) **I am glad that you liked it, and I know what you mean. I love both the boys, but in this fic I am afraid to say I think it has to be Danny :P**(two) **I am really glad that you feel you have to read on, means I am doing my job right, right? Haha. And I know, Joy and Harry are rather cute to be fair to them, but I still prefer the whole love triangle thing. Its easier to write about.. **(three) **I know, confusing but cute right? And since you read on, I will reply to more of your reviews haha.**(four) **To find out if it will all work out, you know what you have to do, you have to read on :P And I know right, she should be with Danny, but she doesnt know what she is supposed to do with herself.**(five) **He may have been acting like an ass, but to be honest it was really for a reason, he was confused and hurt and everything, and I guess you cant blame him too much.. **(six) **I am glad that you agreed that Joy should have skelped him haha, he was being a total arse but then again, he did almost have a reason to justify him, and she should have chucked him out the window haha**(seven) **I know, it was rather sad when I was writting it, but I needed to put a twist in their somehow because if I didnt it would be the same story going on and on and on haha. **(eight) **I am glad that you think that Peyton and Doug should be together, that really has been the plan for quite a long time. :)**(nine) **Yeah it was meant to be about what she was dreaming when she was in the coma. But I thought it might work as a way to show who she really chose without knowing it herself?**(ten) **I know, i did like the way that that one was written, here is the next one for you. Just because you make me smile with your mass reviewing :D

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex: **Its ok that you didnt review sooner, at least your reviewed right? Here is the next chapter for you :) xx

**Roxy.**

I looked around the room, the pale white dusty looking room that I hated ever so much but loved all at the same time, this was the room that saved my life, the room that Danny had confessed everything to me. I saw someone's back and instantly knew who it was. Her shape conformed, one of which I had been dreaming about for however long I had been out. I tried to say "Joy" But it just came out in a mumbling moan, as though my voice was broken, I couldn't talk.

I tried to say something again, but it was almost as if my tongue wasn't working, numb in some sort of way.

I couldn't understand it; it was just my luck that I didn't die, I hadn't wanted to die, but it wasn't as though I wanted to live in all the drama either. I had been able to talk to Danny fine, but why wouldn't my speech work now? It was all so confusing! It was as though someone upstairs didn't want me talking or communicating with anyone but Danny.

I saw Peyton walking through the door. I had nothing against her. She seemed nice enough. And most of all she had done nothing wrong.

She was extremely pretty, which made me wonder why she was holding hands with Dougie, and no makeup or anything, why wasn't she with Danny, I thought she was like in love with him or something, even after he admitted his love for me. Left her for me.

This made me wonder.

What day was it? What time was it?

Everyone looked terrible, I didn't understand, I thought I had only been out over night or something, but none of this damage could have been done in that short time.

**

I had been seen by doctors, and they said that I was in shock and I would regain my voice in due time or some bollocks. But for the moment, I would do with nods and shakes of my head. Although I wanted to tell everyone I loved them, I wanted to tell everyone what they me ant to me, I wanted to explain that I hadn't wanted to die, I just didn't want to pain anymore.

Peyton walked into the room, her attitude sticking out like a sore thum. She had always been like that apparently. But I liked that about her. I liked that she had the whole "I don't give a damn" attitude.

"Hey," She said, it had been a couple of days, I was really getting to like her.

I knew that if anything, she was one of the nicest people known to man, but if you crossed her river.. You would drown in self pitty.

I always liked to call it 'Sharp Tongue syndrome', she had killer comebacks.

But again.

One of the _nicest_ people alive.

**Revieeew?**

**x**


	24. Pineapple18'ss Chapter

**Ook, so my internet is currently being a bastard, one day it will work then the next it doesnt. I am looking for jobs, no success so far :(, and helping my mother fit the brand new kitchen. **

**But anyways, here is the next chapter, should expect the next one on monday?**

**Thatgirl16: **I know right, wouldnt it be so annoying wanting to tell someone something, but not being able to say it, and then them not understanding?x

**xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex: **I know right, it would be awkward. But if she didnt like Peyton, then Pey wouldnt be acting the way that she is..

**GroowyBells: **Well you get better, then I get worse, I have a stupid chest infection! I have been up all the past few days coughing :( Thanks for all the complimenting me, and I would be happy with whatever you chose to write, but go with that. I will update our fics tonight x

**Pineapple18: **It feels like I havent heard from you in ages! I thought you disappeared, thought I lost a reader!:O And this one is for you:D

**dani6531: **To be honest with you, she is actually. Or she is based on it, in some of the fics we co'write Roxy and Peyton are sisters, and then in others, they are just friends, we decided to put the same characters into lots of different scenarios, if that makes sense? I would really like if you could read some of those. I havent been able to update them all in a while, but I will be doing that tonight :D. And Peyton in this chapter, it is just showing that she isnt really the bad guy.x

**Sofii: **Thats ok, I do understand what you mean, here is the next one for you :)

**Joy.**

Roxy was back home, and she was talking. Well, more like she was able to say few words, a handful maybe, and she had to attend rehab in hospital to try and provoke her into talking again. I could see that she was very frustrated at points, as she was not able to tell people what she wanted, or how she felt which if you think about it would be really annoying right? But all the same. Peyton had become one of her best friends. I knew that I wouldn't be ever so close to Peyton, but at the same time, I was glad that Roxy had made a friend in her after everything that had happened, and after everything they once thought about one another. As Roxy would be able to communicate with her, somehow, Peyton always knew what she wanted, or what she wanted to say. And at the end of the day, I was glad we had Peyton around. Because I had no hope in hell with communicating with her. I had always been the smart one, but that didnt mean I knew how to communicate with an impartial mute.

I knew that she felt bad for being back, she felt bad for doing everything like that, and I knew that she didn't do it to hurt us, but more like to protect us?

If that makes any sense at all. She hadnt wanted to be the one hurting people anymore, and so she decided to leave, and in her eyes, that had been the easiest way. But we all knew that no one wanted that at all. Especially not Danny.

Peyton walked into the kitchen where I was standing with a hot cup of chocolate, slowly stirring it with a small silver spoon.

"Hey, Peyton?" I asked, trying to get her attention. I wanted to let her know how grateful I was for us having her, for her being able to keep my sister going. I mean, I probably would have been able to understand her at one point after a couple of weeks of watching her and everything. But Peyton just seemed to get it straight away.

"Yeah?" She turned to look at me, smiling nicely. She had seemed nicer and nicer as the days went on, but I just didnt know how to talk to her, I did slap Danny for being with her, I mean, how would that have made her feel?

I felt a little bad for my actions now, but I still stood by what I had done at that time, because in all honesty, I would probably do it all again.

"Thank you." I said, "For everything, everything you do with Roxy" I smiled gently, trying to give her the message that I wanted us to get along, for us to be able to sit and talk and realise what was best for her.

"I like her. Alot. And no one will hurt her" She said, she was almost like another sister to Roxy, and for that. I was glad.

**So who's loving Peyton..**

**We are!!**

**x**


	25. Pineapple's Chapter

**Ok, so I have had a rocket load of things on right now, gots me a new boyfriend :D Plus job hunting, babysitting, partying and trying to keep up with hen nights and birthdays and , my kitchen is being fitted, I think I have put on like two stone cause of fast food and things, but Stefan still likes me haha.**

**So here is the next one for you, I will be updating a bit, like tonight and everything, would really appreciate all the reviews, I mean come on, I am on 125!! Lets get to 130?:D**

**Pineapple18: **Be a little patient, because it is happening very very soon haha. I should hope for it to be in the next couple of days :D This chapter is just emphisising on Roxy and Peytons relationship, and after that we can move on :D x

**GroowyBells: **I got the chapter, but I will read it and talk to you about it over email? And I am feeling a lot better, I still have an annoying cough but there isnt much you can do about it haha. And I am glad you liked that and I totally understand what your talking about :D x

**dani6531: **Well here is the more of her, this is a really short one, but it is just a silence filler, if you know what I mean.x

**xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex: **Here is the update you were asking for, and I hope you really like it, this is a really short one cause I have to go to work, but I will update again later for you :D x

**That Girl16: **I know right, it is sweet how they all really care for Roxy and everything, but to find out whats going down, you'll have to scroll down :D x

**Sofii: **Thats totally fine :D And I know what you mean, at the very beggining of Peyton coming into everything it was different, because no one really liked her, but I guess I like that I can change peoples minds about characters, I mean, must mean I am doing something right, right? x

**Roxy.**

I woke up, and again, Peyton was in my room. I had become accustomed to this, I would wake up and she would be cleaning, or playing my Wii, or simply just sitting. She liked to sit on my windowsill and look out the window at the traffic going past. She had once told me that she did this when she was back home in bolton, and it reminded her about all the family and friends she had there. I felt a little bad for her staying, because she was supposed to have left the morning after I was admitted to hospital, but she stayed to make sure that I was ok, because she didnt want anything to be her fault. Although no one thought that, but she still had it lingering in the back of her mind.

It was very easy to say that she was becoming my best friend, very quickly. I was still close to Joy, but not nearly as close as we once were back in america.

"Pey" I said, it was one of the words I had managed. I had also mastered 'thank', 'yeah', 'no' and 'fuck'. I mostly only used 'fuck' when I was very annoyed, or confused. I didn't know any other way to say it. I knew what I wanted to say, but it just wouldn't come off my tongue. It was likt there was something stopping me from speaking, I mean, I knew what I wanted, and I could think normally, but it just wouldnt come out the way I liked it.

"Hey, sorry, I wanted to play Mario" She said, smiling and giggling a little, turning back to the TV.

This made me smile, I loved the way that she treated me like a normal person, although I now clearly had a disability.

I thought over everything that she had told me, about why she understood me and everything. Her brother had a disability a little like mine, although he was hit by a car. He is still unable to talk, and never will, and he wont walk again.

In a non lesbian way.

Peyton was my rock.

**Lala... :D**

**x**


	26. Emmaschapter

**Ok guys.. It seems like everytime I try to update I am appologising for not updating quick enough, but I kinda have a reason for this one.. **

**I was out all weekend and ended up getting lifted, long story. **

**And I came home and now I am really badly ill, I feel like I am lying on a waltzer car and the whole room is moving around me, but I am updating anyways, just because I know I want to.**

**Here is the review replies and then the chapter though.**

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex: **Danny still kind of feels guilty and everything and so he isnt really in it at the moment, although he will be here very very soon!

**Pineapple18: **I know right, I want that too and it will be happening very very soon but then again Danny isnt in it the now because he feels guilty and everything but I promise to make everything liven up real soon!

**Groowybells: **Yeah cool :) And Im glad that you liked it, and here is something else, the next one you asked for!

**That Girl16: **Here is the update for you and I know right, to find out you will have to read on :D

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcFly: **I know, it seems like absolutely ages since I last heard from you. But then again neither of us have really been online all that much now have we haha.

**Joy.**

I woke up, looked around and somehow I wasnt surprised to find myself in Harry's room again. I had moved in there as Peyton was supposed to be staying in my room, but she was basically staying in Roxy's. Although she was staying in there, and all the boys were on the downlow, it was like they didnt want to talk to us incase something like that happened again, which was a shame, it wasnt anyones fault really.

Roxy had been going to her rehab place, although she hated when we called it that, but there was no easier way to explain it. She had been going for six months now, and she rarely got mixed up with what she was saying, and everyone understood her.

She was always with Peyton. It was almost like they were inseperable, although when Peyton would go home to Bolton for a few days every second week.

I did feel a little bad about Danny being pushed into the back corner, but to be honest, no one had really seen him or Dougie, they were always sat up in one of their room's writting songs. I didnt know what about, and frankly, I was a little afraid to ask. Me and Danny hadnt really spoken all that much since I slapped him, And I still think I did the wrong thing.

I looked around, and Harry was nowhere to be seen. This didn't worry me, he was always out late. It was just past four in the morning, he would be home soon.

I turned over and decided to try and go back to sleep, but I couldnt because I heard a soft noise tapping on the door.

"JoJo?" I heard someone say, I instantly knew who it was, because there was only ever one person to call me that.

"Yeah ToTo?" I answered, not moving as I felt him getting into the bed behind me and flipping me over, and snuggled me into his chest.

"I just feel like we never see each other anymore, I just.." I heard him speaking, he ended in a light sob, like it was his fault that we never seen each other anymore. But it wasnt his fault that everyone was so busy and everything.

"ToTo, shut it. You know you can come see us all at any time right?" I asked him, needing to know that he knew we would always be there for him no matter what.

"Of course JoJo, I know that were all in this together"

**

Peyton and Roxy had decided that we would all go out for a meal, but yet again, Harry couldn't make it. He had been out and about everywhere all the time, and it was getting to me. I didnt tell anyone about our little predicament, but it annoyed me sometimes how little we talked nowadays. It bothered me that I hardly seen him, like in his mind that I wasnt worth his time.

We sat around the table and ate, it was like the old days, just without Harry. Danny sat eating a massive plate of barbeque ribs, right across from Roxy. We were all laughing at the mess he was constantly making with them, his napkin tucked into his shirt making him look like a dork as he looked into Roxy's eyes, laughing and smiling more than I had ever seen him do. I was just happy that Roxy was finally laughing again, and I knew that the only reason she was laughing and smiling like there was no tomorrow was because Danny was speaking with her, they were getting closer and closer by the minute, just like they did before the accident.

After finishing the meal, and after Dougie got pasta sauce splatted all over his new shirt making Peyton laugh and try to wipe it off with a damp towel, although it did nothing but rub it in. Making everyone else laugh all the harder. We decided to head off to a club, just to have a few drinks and celebrate for everything, even for Danny and Roxy maybe getting back together.

We entered a club, it was nice with the bright blue walls and pink lighting, stone flooring and laughter all around, but even after all of this, I still wasnt interested. I couldnt take my mind off Harry, where was he? What was he doing?

Peyton was Dancing with Dougie, even though Dougie can't dance to save himself which made everyone laugh again, Danny was dancing with Roxy who looked like they were having the time of their lives, slow dancing to a fast song, and Tom and Gio were dancing as normal, still happy.

I turned to go to the toilet and then I saw it. The thought that I had been avoiding for longer than I knew anything about. I didnt want the boyfriend who would do the same thing as Roxy went through, but I guess it was too late, right?

Harry making out with some little Blonde Bitch.

**Ooh?**

**Review**

**x**


	27. Chapter 2 of 290909

**I know that this one is rather short, but here goes nothing.**

**Hope that you like it and the next chapter.**

**Thought I would update three chapters, because I miss you guys all that much and I hope that you will review all three?x**

**Roxy.**

I could not believe him, Harry was being such an arse, I knew he wasn't home alot recently. But I had never expected what I was seeing now. How the hell could he do that to her, do a Doug on her? I know I had made up with Dougie and everything but that wasnt the point, I still didnt like it when something like this happened to someone I loved.

Joy had left, She had ran from the room crying her poor little eyes out, he had hurt her more than anything ever had. She really liked him, trusted him with everything, even when she told him about what happened between me and Doug in the hall way, but everything she trusted him with he just chucked it back in her face.

I was going over to him and that little skank, who ever she thought she was, but Peyton beat me to it. It was quite funny that, how she and Joy hardly spent any time together or anything, but then when it came down to it, Peyton thought of Joy like another sister, just like she did with me.

It all went through my mind at one point, I couldn't believe what an arse he had been. He had lied and said he was out with friends, when he was out making out with a blonde idiot? I mean, who's to say this is the only girl? Who's to say he wasnt lying when he told Joy he loved her.

Huh.

Yeah. I can be deep. Deeply annoyed.

For some strange reason, I had an awesome urge to start a fight, but I had promised myself the last time that I would never fight again. It solves nothing. Except my urge to batter him senseless, considdering what he had just done.

"What is your fucking problem?" I heard Peyton screaming over the music, and to be honest, she had every right. She was very angry, infact that didnt even cover it. Her hand collided with his face faster than I had ever seen her move in all her days of me knowing her.

"What the hell?" Harry screamed as he stood up and didnt recognise Peyton, because he was never home. But he looked past her, obviously seeing Danny holding me back, Doug glaring at him, Gio standing at the bar looking dumfounded, and Tom simply drinking a beer and not looking at him.

He looked back at me, tears in his eyes as they wandered from me to Danny, I glared one more time as I felt Danny shaking his head at Harry. And After that I walked out, attempting to find my heartbroken sister.

**Very short, I know.**

**Review?**

**x**


	28. Groowy'sChap

**Ok so this is the third chapter of today, thinking of writting another one and updating and then I am going to look for fics to read, although I wont be able to read them all that often I miss being the one sending all of the reviews if that makes sense?**

**GroowyBells **_twooo _**: (one)**Thanks for wishing me well, I feel so horrible. One minute I am totally burning up then the next I am freezing cold, its annoying. I have been coughing blood and everything. Going to phone the doctor in the morning. I can't believe you started reviewing in school haha, only not long after it had been updated haha. Anyways, I am glad that you liked the chapter even though you knew it was going to happen. **(two) **I know right, it is a total shame on her. And it isnt really all that weird, when you think about it haha.

**Pineapple18:** I know what you mean, he did act like a total prick. And to find out whats going to happen you will just need to keep on reading haha. But yeah, I am totally glad you enjoyed the fic, and here is another part of it for you.

**That Girl16**_ twooo _**:(one) **I really am glad you liked this chapter and I know right, it is a total shame on Joy, but at the same time I am happy about Danny and Roxy, theyre not as close as they were, but they are getting back on track if you know what I mean? **(two) **I am glad you agree with her, because at first I didnt know if it sounded right coming from Peyton, but then again I thought about it some more and thought that it would be better coming from her because they werent all that close, am I right?

**xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex **_twooo _**: (one)** Im glad you liked the chaps, and to find out what is going on, you just have to keep on reading, yes? haha** (two) **I know right! And he is acting like a git.

**Joy.**

I looked back at the house, tears in my eyes. Thinking of how I would miss everyone, but then again, I didnt know what else I could possibly do. I didnt want to be there, because I knew fine well that I would forgive him, and right now, I didnt want to. I didnt want to be the one that everyone sat there feeling sorry for or any of it.

Nope. I couldnt possibly stay. I couldnt possibly trust myself not to forgive him, and I couldnt trust that he wouldnt bring a whore back and I wouldnt flip out.

Everyone was asleep, soundly. I remember thinking to myself how messed up everything was, including the current sleeping arrangements. Doug had his own room, simply because no one else would sleep in there as it was such a mess. Tom and Gio were sharing, and not because there was no other options, just simply because they enjoyed being together. I was in Harry's room, and he was in mine, which made no sense, we should have had our own rooms, but then I wouldnt have been able to take my things and go. Peyton was in Roxy's room, she had turned out totally amazing. I didnt think I would be able to like her at first, but now, she was like another sister. And finally, Roxy and Danny were sharing, they were extra cute together. They had decided to start again, just like the whole accident thing and everything never happened, just like they had just met the other day, and they were totally loved up. But this still wasnt a reason for me to stay, I couldnt leach on Roxy's life forever.

I had only come here in the first place as I didn't know where else to go. I had no parents, and I didnt want to end up alone and miserable with the thing I called Granny.

But now I knew.

I knew I needed to leave.

I knew that if I tried to leave through the day I would be seen, someone would tell everyone and they would beg me to stay. And no matter how much I wanted to leave I knew I would stay, just because I didnt know how to say no to the ones I loved.

And so I slipped out the door and headed to the small black taxi sitting awaiting me.

I climbed into the car, the cold leather seats chilling my skin. I waved, blew a kiss to my bedroom window and wept as the taxi slowly pulled away from the side of the road.

**Oohh.**

**What now?**


	29. dani's chap

**Ok, so I have worked out that this is the last chapter I have uploaded to edit :O So I think I might have a few more on the main computer, but after that I will be writting them, so it might be good... Anyways, on with the chapter and everything.**

**I would like to thank EVERYONE for all the reviews I have got and everything.. I have 143!! Soooo... can we make it to a hundred and fifty?**

**dani6531 **_threeeee_**: **Oh my god, three reviews? WOW. I finally took the time to read your fic, although im not finished reading it and everything yet.. But I will get there! I am reading and reviewing more tonight :D And I know what you mean, Harry was acting like a total knobhead, and as for Tom, well it was his little cousin, but it was also one of his best friends. He just didnt know what to do, because if he fell out with Joy, then he would know she would forgive him. If no one had guessed already, thats what he was hinting at in one of the previous chapters where he lay in bed with her? Basically Tom knew something was going on, and he needed to know that no matter what happened she would be there. And so thats why he didnt say anything, because he didnt want anything to mess up with the band and everything.. following so far? Anyways, I know it was sweet about the bit about him and Gio though, I thought I would put something sweet in there about them too :) And Peyton and Roxy will be sad, but we just have to see what happens right? And you just simply have to update your fic, it is amazing!

**GroowyBells: **I know what you mean, scary and sore but it is only a ruptured blood vessel in the back of my throat and I am getting there now. I have to be up and well for Saturday cause I have a wedding to go to and everything, no matter how much I dont want to go haha. And how does it look strange? The review I mean haha. Anyways I am glad you like it so here is more for you :)

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex: **I know what you mean, and it should all turn out good for her right? She did deserve better than what Harry did to her, but to find out what will happen next you just have to keep on reading :D

**Roxy.**

I sat on the sofa, a glass of milk in hand. I felt a warm salty tear slipping down my face and I realised, I just couldnt believe she had gone. My twin sister and I hadnt even noticed that there was something wrong between her and Harry. Because I had been so up my own arse. I just couldnt get my head around the fact that she was gone for good, that I might not see her again and I hadnt even noticed that she was slowly falling apart with him not being there. I hadnt noticed why he wasnt there. I should have done more to help her, but even now, sitting here, I couldnt work out exactly what it was I should have done. If I didnt notice, then there was nothing I could have done, and if I had noticed, what would I have done? I couldnt tell her, because she either wouldnt believe me, or she would realise I was telling the truth, hate me for ruining it for her and leave anyway. If I confronted Harry about it he would deny it, or persuade me to lie to my flesh and blood for him, and I would feel all the worse anyways, because she would have found out, and blamed me for not telling her.

I had no explanation for myself, for why I had been so selfish and self absorbed. Or for what I should have or could have done. In my mind, there were so many other options, but technically, there was nothing I could have done. I just didnt want her to turn out like me and Dougie had, because I knew Harry would come back to haunt her in the future anyway.

Peyton sat down beside me. She read over the piece of paper I had scrunched up and thrown at the floor in anger and in hurt. I couldnt bare it, and I certainly couldnt look at it, it was something that hurt me, the whole thought of her being out there alone and not able to fight for her own life. I had always been the one who would fight for us, keep us safe, while she had the brains. I couldnt believe I had been so involved in my own life, I totally ignored one of the most important people in it. What if she got hurt? If something happened to her and it would be all my fault?

I did hope that the floor would just open up and swallow it, that small piece of paper that had hurt me so much more than anything, spitting Joy back out on its way. Hoping that god existed for one second just so he could bring her back, just so I could appologise. I knew what had hurt me most about her leaving. 1 - her leaving. 2 - she hadnt felt she was able to talk to me while she was here, and so she left nothing but a poxy note to break the news to me.

But no matter how much I tried to use my mind and its powers. Or god and his powers, nothing was working. She was just simply not going to appear in front of me.

I thought about everything she had said in the note, and it didnt make sense. If we were so close, why could she not have woken me and told me what was going on, why she was going, where she was going. I could keep it a secret. But maybe she thought I would tell Danny, who in turn would tell Harry, and then everything would be blown out the water again. Maybe she thought this way was easiest for her, so that she wouldnt have to keep disappearing, this way she would only have to hurt us all once.

_I'm so sorry Rox. I just have to leave because I know that if I stay I will either do something stupid, or forgive the one person I hate to think about, just simply because I love him. _

_I know I probably should have told you about this whole plan, but it wasnt really a plan. I was just lying there, thinking of how hard it would be when everyone got up, and I didnt want to be there when he did come sauntering into the livingroom, probably with another girl hanging off his arm. It was more of a spur of the moment type of thing._

_I feel that I can trust you, but I dont want you to come after me, because I know I will just want to go home with you. But I can't knowing they will be there. I cant help but think that he will just hurt me all over again by being with someone else. Because the only thing hurting me more than leaving you, is the thought of that, and the sight might simply destroy me._

_I think I have decided to further my education, because you know how much I loved School. I want to be something I can be proud of, and there might be another reason, but im not leaving it in a note. I know that I want to be something I can be respected for. Something people can be amazed by._

_I want to appologise, I know for a matter of fact im going to miss you, and everything you have ever done for me. Staying at Tom's was your thing, and even when I went there, you took me under your wing like you normally do, and I love you and appreciate you all the more for those kind of things you did._

_I know im going to miss him, but at the same time I know that there is no way I can be with him, because it would only hurt me more and more each day. I will always miss you all, even ToTo._

_I love you sis, and please. Dont blame yourself._

_Joy x.x_

I couldn't believe she would just wake me up and give me an explanation, I mean I totally agree that I probably would have tried to make her stay, but I would have soon realised I was doing it for me, not her. I just didnt understand. I mean, I didnt know what she meant by including ToTo, obviously this meant she loved everyone, including Tom, but it made no sense, why wouldnt she love him? Did she know something I didnt? Or did he? Was something said, or going on that I didnt realise? I mean I knew I hadnt realised a lot of things recently, but what was she on about? And what was it she wouldnt tell me in a letter? Was there someone else on her side? Was she in trouble? Pregnant? What?

But all the same, I knew who was to blame for this. I knew who needed to be the one to leave, and I knew exactly why he wasnt going. My sister left, and he was walking about looking like a miserable git, when he was the one that brought this on himself. He was going to be the one who felt all my pain, who felt like he was sticking out like a sore thumb. Which he would be for the next short time.

I still didnt know why Tom just sat back and drank a beer while everything was going on in that club, it was his cousin for freaks sake, I mean, if it was me? No he wouldnt do anything, because he completely disappeared from the scene when the whole thing happened with me and Danny. He was making a decision which I could relate to. Sure, he grew up with us, we were his flesh and blood, although technically, they were his boys, they were everything to him at the moment, because of the band.

"You!" I screamed as Harry walked into the room, his face was red and his eyes bloodshot, he had obviously just woken up and had clearly been crying the night before. And because he had only just woken up, he didnt know that Joy had left, he didnt know that her leaving was all down to him, or at least thats what I thought. And the thing I didnt understand the most was, why was he crying? He brought this on himself. This was all his fault and if he didnt want to hurt her, he didnt have to do all that with another girl did he? I mean her leaving could be all to do with how she didnt want people to feel sorry for her and everything, or something to do with not wanting everyone knowing her business. Because if no one was there when she seen them, she probably would have pretended it had never happened.

And for all of this that he had caused. I hated him, with a passion. I couldnt stand him and how he feels like he was gods gift, although he was no where near it. My stomach turned as I seen him, I felt so angry I thought my head would fill up with steam until it poured from my ears. And then eventually my head would pop from my shoulders.

"Me?" He asked through a yawn as he raised a hand to catch it at his mouth, looking behind him as if he thought I was talking to Dougie again about something he had done wrong like eating something that didnt belong to him or like leave the toilet seat up in my bathroom. I looked at him dumfounded, I couldnt believe he hadnt realised what he had done, when he clearly knew that we had all seen how he had hurt her, and so he would obviously know that I would be angry with him. I didnt understand why he would know why I was angry at him, I mean, he publically humiliated her. And he didnt know Joy had left? How could he not have realised that? What on earth was she thinking when she liked him, why would she like someone who was that stupid? Infact no, how could she love someone that ignorant.

"Yes, you." I started, tears flowing down my face as I yelled in anger at him, raising a hand and pointing in his stupid big annoying face. He stood there looking confused as I walked towards him. "Everything is your fault. You and your stupidity. Do you not remember Joy even exists?!" I spat in his face as I asked him a question. Harry simply looked to the floor, as if he didnt want to say anything. How could he not have thought I would have a go, and if I didnt, what about if Dougie or Danny did, because Tom clearly wasnt going to.

I couldnt help myself, my arm flew up before my brain could say no to it, my hand grasping his chin, making him look into my eyes. I hated touching him, but I didnt want to be treated like I wasnt there, because I knew he was going to ignore me. I wanted him to know just how hurt I was.

"Look into my eyes and answer my question!" I growled in his face. Thinking about how stupid he was, and how she was amazing, he was lucky to even have her. She should never have even been with him, because he was rediculously arrogant to her.

"Look, Roxy about last night.." He started saying, his eyes welling up in tears just like my own. I knew he was going to spindle a bunch of lies to me, but it wasnt going to work. I wasnt going to believe him like she did, because typically his charm didnt work on me. If you could even call it a charm.

"Are you that ridiculously stupid that you dont even know what I am talking about, that you dont know that last night doesnt have the slightest smidge of significance to what I am going on about, I mean, it does when you look below the surface but you dont know where the fucking surface is do you?" I screamed at him again, causing him to flinch. He actually looked afraid, like I was about to jump on him and smack him until he was hospitalised, but I wouldnt.

"I dont know what you mean" His voice croaked at me, as he was losing his voice through tears. He was crying because he was scared, not because he was sorry, because he didnt know why he would be sorry, because he didnt know what I was going on about. In his mind, I was just some raving freak who was talking a load of bullshit to him.

"Joy's Gone!" I yelled fresh tears pouring from my tear ducts, "And she might never come back, now who's fault is that?" I asked him, tears streaming out of my face.

He didnt speak again, but simply let a tear fall. His face and colour had dropped, like it finally hit him as to what I was talking about, as to this beign all his fault.

I felt someone picking me up, his big strong arms holding me close to him as he walked away up the stairs with me. I didnt want to go, I wanted to hurt him like he hurt my sister, and therefore me. But I gave up trying, I couldnt keep fighting against something when I didnt know how to fight it.

**

"Baby, you're ok" He cradled me into his chest as we sat on the bed with me on his lap. I smiled a little as I smelled his skin around his neck, he always smelled so good. He held me softly as he comforted me, making sure that I knew he was going to be there for me all the way through this.

I knew how much I loved him, and just recently we had gotten back together, Peyton and Dougie were together as well and they were so cute together, constandtly laughing and joking and playing jokes on one another, but all in the same way, Danny was the different one, I mean yeah he made me laugh and everything but at the same time he would be there for me, so caring and loving.

I didnt know what I was going to do without her, I mean, what would I ever do if I had to sit in her position while she lay half dead in hospital?

I must admit, I was scared.

Scared I might lose her.

**Ok so what do you think?**


	30. Thatgirl16s Chapterr

**I HAVE A QUESTION, IF I WAS TO RELEASE A NEW FIC AFTER THIS ONE, WHO WOULD READ IT?**

**Here's to the reviews..**

**That Girl16 **_twooo _**: **I really like that you like the fic and everything, and I know right, it is a total shame that she was the one who had to leave. And harry was acting like a total prick, and there was no reason for it. He just felt like it. And basically, Tom knew what Harry was getting up to, and he didnt say anything to Joy because he thought that she would hate them both, and he couldnt deal with losing her like that, but then he couldnt do anything about Harry, because it could ruin the whole band if you know what I mean..

**Pineapple18: **I would love to tell you what you want to know but I cant :) To find that out you will just have to keep on reading :D Basically im not sure yet, im thinking about that one right now, at the moment, it is coming across to Joy that she wasnt good enough, and Roxy thinks he just felt like being an arse. Anyways, here is the more you asked for :)

**tarapoynter13: **I know right, it is a total shame with their luck and everything, but then again, its not the one you chose, its the way they act.. And here is more for you :)

**GroowyBells:** Thats ok, and I know what you mean, he was being such an arsehole to her and everything. I am glad that you like it all that well :D I will tell you what I do when I am reading and reviewing, I scroll down and click the review thing before I read the chapter, and when I find something I like, I write about it in the review box thingy before continuing to read :D x

**Joy.**

I stayed in a hotel that night a lovely one at that, I needed to clear my head and be fresh for my flight back to America. I couldnt even be in the same country as him, because I now had no where to stay there, and I wouldnt want him to find out where I was, catch up to me and charm me back down to live with them. To live with the traitor.

There were two traitors in that house. Harry, for being a cheating lowlife scumbag. And Tom.

Tom hadnt done anything in that club, he had just stood there, trying to look like he wasnt looking, so it looked like he knew nothing. When actually, it was the exact opposite. Tom knew everything, from day one.

I hadnt worked out when or how he found out, but I knew fine well that he didnt do anything to Harry to save his band, and he wouldnt tell me because he knew what the outcome would be. He knew fine well that I would be heartbroken, and most likely that I would leave.

I sat on the large bed, it was empty and cold. Just like my heart should have been, but somehow I couldnt help but keep thinking of all the good times.

**Four Years Later.**

I stood in the kitchen, making toast. I herad a thump coming from the games room. Knowing what it would be I decided to just leave it.

"Harry sweetie, breakfast is ready!" I shouted through to the room as I heard the small patter of his little feet running towards me. I smiled as the little brunette ran into the room. His eyes wide as he seen his breakfast and instantly began to eat the food.

The door suddenly sounded through the house. I smiled down on my son, kissing his head as he wiped it making a noise of disgust. Only three years and eight months old, yet he was one of the brightest children I knew.

I walked to the door, slowly opening it, and what I seen before me I didnt think I would ever see again.

Roxy, Danny and a very small child.

**So what do you think?**


	31. The End

**OK. So I know I am running massively late with this Chapter, and unfortunately it is going to be the last one.. **

**BUT!**

**I would like you to check out my new fic which is going to be started by tonight! **

**It's called 'The Differenciated' **

**That Girl16: **Ok, so all of yesterday this blasted Internet wouldn't let me into my document manager or anything, totally wasn't fair. And now it isnt letting me go onto a live preview and read all of my reviews, so I am having to read them from my emails.. not sure how many I have actually kept though :( Anyways, yeah this will be the last Chapter. And I'm glad to know that you will give my next fic a go :D I really hope you like it :D It should be posted today at some point, but if not then it will be Monday I'm afraid.. And yeah, they both have had children, and yes, everything shall be explained in this chapter.. considering it is the end.. Would really love if you could recommend me, reaaally need more readers :Pxx

**Dani6531:**I really am glad that you liked this, and yeah I know, she really hated him at first, but then she didnt know how she could name her son anything else, because no matter what he did to her, she still loved him and believed that he would be a part of Jr's life. If that makes sense? And to find out about Danny and Roxy's baby.. you shall have to read on :D This is actually going to be the last chapter, but I really would like to thank you for continuing to read and everything, and I hope you will read my next fic which should be up today at some point too. Oh, and as for your other review, she started talking a couple of chapters back lol. Really looking forward to hearing from you :D x

**xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex:**Yeah, it is really cute that they had a baby.. And I totally understand about the whole internet thing and everything.. mine wouldnt let me onto the doc manager yesterday, I wasnt pleased with it in the slightest. I am hoping that you will like the ending and read my next upcoming fic?

**Pineapple18:**Ok, so basically this chapter will lighten everything up for you, hopefully. It has points of views from pretty much everyone, including Gio! Haha. And Yeah, theyre both dadas :D Oh, and my next fic should be started today, really hope you will read that one too :D x

**GroowyBells:**I know what you mean, should you not have waited till morning to read it in case you got in trouble? Haha, and I am glad you like this better now. Here is the LAST chapter :( Im going to miss it. New fic should be up and started today :D Reccommend me?

**Roxy**

I didnt know what I was supposed to say to her, would I just turn up and not say anything? What if she didnt want to see us? What if she closed the door on me? I didnt know how I would feel if she didnt want to see me, I mean sure, I hadnt been the one to cheat on her and break her heart, but as for being her twin sister and not knowing what was going on to be able to warn her, I still felt bad. Danny had always told me that none of this was my fault, there was nothing I could have done to stop all of this. When technically I could have went after her, but my cowardice got in my way.

I just didnt know what I was supposed to say or even think for that matter. My daughter lying in my arms as I looked over casually at Danny's sleeping form. It actually made me laugh a little as his head rested on the window, his mouth open a little as he snored lightly to himself. I must admit, he was amazing with our Daughter, he really loved her, and he was always the first one up to feed her through the night when she was first born, he would be the one that would run to the park with her in her buggy, just so he would have more time playing with her. And what he hated most, was leaving us. When he went on tour.

It broke his heart to leave, but we all knew he needed to, and we watched him on TV and everything, and although he didnt realise, we couldnt be more proud of him to be part of our small family. Funny that isnt it, how when your in a relationship you dont class them as family, but when a baby comes along, your a family.

She brought us together, more than we were before, we were a family. Danny and I had moved out of the McFly home, and now lived in our own house, four doors down from Tom. Danny had his recording studio, I had all of the things I needed, and our little angel had her own room, and a games room filled with Toys. I swear everytime I walked in there, Danny would be there with her, and a good few new toys, he just couldnt stop himself from spoiling her.

It amazed me how quickly Danny jumped into fatherhood. It was like he was destined to make children happy with all of his stupid antics and dancing around.

So much had happened over the past four years, Danny and I had our daughter, Joyce, named after her auntie. Not very many people knew that Joy's name was actually short for Joyce, but in the end, she suited it, as did our baby. Tom and Gi had gotten a dog, it was a collie, and they named her tessa, because none of them were quite ready for a baby, they did babysit for us occasionally, as did the other boys, but I think thats what turned them off about children for the moment. Dougie and Peyton got married, moved out and have a baby on the way. As for Harry, well nothing really came of him. He wasnt really the same after Joy left him, which I never understood, because it was his fault that she left, so what gave him the right to sit and sulk about it? Nothing.

_I stood there, looking over to where Dougie stood at the alter, he looked so nervous, and it was a sin, in the kind of way that you just want to run up and hug him. His hands were shaking, like he was getting stage fright and might puke into a bin again._ _I looked down the line of boys. Danny was next, right in front of me. He looked amazing in his suit, but he didnt think so. Both he and Dougie wanted to turn up in cargo pants and baggy t-shirts, but of course Peyton and I would never let them actually do it. They almost did until I caught them attempting to leave the dressing room and made them go back in and change. In front of Gi, who was beside me, was Tom and very last was Harry. Harry looked miserable, but I thought to ignore it, infact, I thought to ignore him all together. I knew he was unhappy because all of the boys had their women, but he had made stupid mistakes and driven his away, and as he looked over at the empty space in front of him I swear I saw a small tear rolling down his face._

_I sighed and looked up towards the doors as they opened and the music began, Peyton looked amazing. Her dress was long at the back, so long infact she had to hae someone holding it, and walking four feet behing her, so as not to trip her up. She had diamonds all over her veil and she looked god damn amazing, with her being skinny and all that. I typically wasnt, I was seven months pregnant. I was bloated and felt fat all of the time, but everyday I would feel so much better as Danny would look at me, smile and whisper, _i love you beautiful_. _

I smiled as I thought about the married couple sitting behind me, cuddled up together, in a really uncomfortable way because Peyton was so heavily pregnant. I couldnt wait to see how Dougie would be as a dad. I mean, with Joyce he was amazing as an uncle, always waving teddies in front of her face and everything, but then again he never did need to get up through the night with her, because when they would babysit her, Peyton would do all of that, because Doug wouldnt wake up, which made me think, would he wake up for his child? I think he would. I smiled as I thought to myself about the little familes that were breaking out and settling into one another. We were all one big family, but at the same time, we were various little ones.

_I looked into his eyes, Danny was almost crying as he probably thought that I was breaking up with him, when I said the words, we need to talk. I knew what I needed to talk about, but he hadnt a clue._

_"Baby, don't do this" He pleaded. I couldnt help myself. I needed to reassure him he wasnt losing me. And so I leant forward and kissed him, holding him close as he looked at me almost in a stunned manner. I smiled up into his bright blue eyes. "I dont understand.." He whispered._

_"I'm not breaking it off you big buffoon" I smiled and laughed a little as I gently pushed his shoulder, making him break into a smile._

_"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked. I thought about every way possible I could tell him, but since he was in a slow mood today, I thought going with the easiest one would work the best._

_"I will just come out with it yeah?" I asked, he slowly nodded his head, pulling me into a hug. "I'm pregnant"_

I thought about it all, everything that could have possibly went wrong, but didnt. I was glad for some of the things that had happened, like my accident. If I hadnt done that, I wouldnt have known what to do. I wouldnt have been able to cope. And I wouldnt have been as close with Danny now if it hadnt happened.

***

I walked to the door, Danny following in tow. He hadnt known where we were going, and neither did the others. But thats what made everything so good, because I knew where I was, I was going back to the place I used to long to be away from. And now I couldnt help but look for her here. If Joy wasnt here, she was gone, and I would never see her again. But then again, where else would she have gone?

I stood, looking at the hard wood in front of me. It was almost scary to think of how many years it had been since I was last here, and when I had last left. I was with my parents.

"You ok?" I heard Danny whispering in my ear as he stood beside me, I held onto Joyce as thought I was afraid of what this house held. I couldnt help but remember everything that happened when we were children, how this house had once been a place of safety, and now it was just somewhere I had distant memories of. I turned my head and nodded at Danny as he smiled, I nodded again letting him know that he could knock on the door, I was ready to see my fate, to see if she would be here.

I took a deep breath as I heard someone laughing and running through the house. I didnt take any notice of it, until the door opened, and there she was. She looked even more beautiful than I remembered. Almost like she was someone new. I seen her eyes widen, she had noticed who we were. It wouldnt be too hard since Danny looked exactly the same as he always had. The only real difference was that we were carrying a baby.

Joy looked like she was unable to talk, she was stunned to the spot. I didnt know what to say, and I think she knew that. We still had the ability to know what one another wanted, or meant. She stood back, allowing us into the doorway. I walked through the house, and saw a small boy sitting at the breakfast bar thing, he looked so cute as he sat there quietly pretending that his toast slices were at war with one another. I stood watching him, he was so cute. I realised now why Joy had left. She had wanted a better life for her son, and she didnt want him to be brought up in arguments. I totally understood what she was going on about, and I think that it may have been the reason Danny and I had moved out, I found out I was pregnant and I didnt want to have to live in a crowded house, where people fall out, have a laugh or argue in the middle of the hall ways, putting a baby in that house was just setting us up for a would have pushed everyone over the edge.

"Sis.." I whispered as I turned to look at her. Danny took Joyce from my arms as I wrapped mine around Joy. I didnt want to let her go as I seen that her eyes had filled with tears as she held me tighter than ever.

_I sat in the kitchen as I heard talking coming through the living room, they were being quiet, as though they didnt want people upstairs to hear them talking or something like that, hearing the people sitting on the couch I listened in harder, knowing they probably didnt even know I was there._

_"I didnt mean it though" I heard Harry speaking, his voice was raspy, as though he was about to begin to cry, I sat wondering what he would have done to annoy everyone now. "I didnt mean to hurt her" After he spoke this I knew he was talking about Joy._

_"Yeah I know, do you think she will ever talk to me again?" I heard Tom asking him, I didnt know what he was on about, why would Joy not talk to him? What had he done, it wasnt as though he was the one who broke her heart._

_"I dont know, does she know you knew?" I heard Harry talking again. This was when I worked it out. I couldnt listen anymore as tears streamed from my face. My favourite cousin, the one I always trusted, and he would do something like this to Joy. I didnt understand. She had only been gone a week, and everything was coming out now wasnt it. _

_I walked from the kitchen and right up the stairs, I could stand being able to hear them any longer._

_They must have noticed that I was there and stormed past crying, because I heard them standing up, I heard Tom shouting my name, but I kept running up the stairs, through the hall, into the bedroom and right into Danny's arms._

I stood in the kitchen, while Danny was in the livingroom with Joyce. Joy had to take Harry Jr to nursery and then go to work. She understood why everyone was here. And she understood everything. Harry had wanted to spend time with his son, but he wasnt able to because Harry Jr had to go to nursery, otherwise it would cost Joyce even though he wasnt going to be there, and so Harry just had to wait until he got home. Knowing by what Joy had told me about him he would have a new invention he had made while being there, and he would want to tell everyone about it.

I sent a small text to Joy.

_I love you sis x_

And my reply was

_I love you too. never leaving each other again._

**THE END.**


	32. Author note

**Ok guys.**

**I know this fic is finished, and it is going to be missed. But, I have a new fic on the go, and I really hope you all enjoy it!**

**Its called 'The Differenciated'!**


End file.
